Pokémon X and Y Elitist Academy
by KingKane
Summary: After beating the Pokémon League Calem disappears by travelling the world. After 5 years he returns only to find out he has been invited into Royal Academy, a school where Pokémon Trainers can try to live up to their potential and learn all about the world. A school that has Professor Oak as Dean, and Red as teacher. That will be fun right?
1. Welcome Home Champ

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, else the characters in the game wouldn't get friendzoned all the time -.-**

Pokemon Chapter 1: Welcome Home Champ

Serena stared at her cup. The coffee inside gave off steam while she listened to her friends Olivia, Korrina, Diantha and Shauna talk to each other. They Korrina was dressed in her usual red and white dress and rollerblades, Diantha in her weird and yet somehow fashionable feather dress, Shauna in a green, yes green, sundress and Serena was in a yellow sundress. But although Serena was in a yellow sundress, she had a red cap on. Suddenly, Korrina tapped Serena on the shoulder and asked: "Hello? Are you there?" "Sorry, I was thinking over something, could you repeat that?" "Why do you have the red cap on?" "I... I guess I just felt like it." "Well... everyone to their own I guess," Shauna commented. Diantha though, smiled and said: "That was Calem's right?" "Yes," Serena replied. Shauna looked at the cap wide-eyed: "That was Calem's? I knew it was familiar!" "Aha, so that's why," Korrina said suspiciously. "I received it today, he had sent it before he left with a time lapse," Serena explained. Nobody was talking and an eerie silence stretched over them. Suddenly, Diantha's holocaster rang and she answered. It was Malva, and she said quickly: "Diantha, near Coumarine City a Gyrados ran amok, you need to stop it." Diantha ended the call and ran out with Serena, Shauna and Korrina close on her heels.

They flew with their Pokémon to Coumarine City and heard the Gyrados. Serena called out her Helioptile and shouted: "Pole, use Thunderbolt!" Pole called forth a bolt of thunder which hit the Gyrados. Diantha, Olivia, Shauna and Korrina helped her, but to no avail. The Gyrados shook it off as if it were nothing and charged a Hyper Beam. The five of them started to run away, but they saw someone walk towards them. He had a hood on which covered his face with a shadow. He walked towards them and everyone stopped running and stared. "I'll take over," he said, a familiar voice, but Serena couldn't tell whose. He held out a Pokéball and then called out a Pokémon, which she never thought existed. A dog like Pokémon with a cloud on its back, a lightning bolt as its tail and a jaw which looked very, very menacing. The Raikou roared and flew at Gyrados. "Raikou, thunder fang, afterwards thunder." Raikou bit the Gyrados and paralyzed it. The hyper beam didn't come out, instead a huge thunder fell onto the Gyrados, letting it faint. The hooded trainer recalled Raikou and walked towards Serena. He hit the cap so that it flew into the air, behind her. He walked forward, pulling off his head and revealing his brown hair and the strawberry blonde hair of Serena. He grabbed the cap and put it on his head. He turned around and said: "Hey, I'm back."  
Calem, with the cap on his head, smiled at Serena who looked shocked. Diantha, Korrina, Olivia and Shauna smiled, but didn't say anything. Serena ran towards him and then hug tackled him. Calem fell to the ground with Serena on top. "Hey now Serena, I'm a bit sick so I could let you catch my cold."

Serena got up quickly and then asked: "How did that happen?"

"Well... I sort of rushed my travel," Calem smiled. Serena looked at him and saw water drops. Serena looked at Calem and then asked: "Why did you rush?"

Calem blushed and then said: "Um, I guess 'cause my mom told me to..."

Diantha and Korrina laughed while Olivia took pictures and Shauna wondered. Calem stood there for a bit and then said: "Um, I guess I'll just go home now, need to meet my mom again. Nice seeing you all again."

Calem was about to call his Pokémon out, but then he was stopped by Serena who shouted: "Calem! Why couldn't I reach you till now?" "

Oh, my holocaster broke... sorry," he replied. Serena was startled and then she blushed. After a few seconds she ran towards the Pokémon center. Calem stood there awkwardly, then he ran after her. Shauna was about to follow, but she was stopped by Diantha, Olivia and Korrina. Calem saw Serena flying away on her Talonflame and called out his charcoal black Charizard. "Charizard, fly to Kiloude city."

Charizard ascended and they flew across the sky to Kiloude city.

Talonflame landed in front of the Pokémon center of Kiloude city. Serena got off and recalled Talonflame. Afterwards she ran to the small lake. She sat on the bench and then looked at the lake. After a few moments she felt something cold on her cheek she whirled around and then saw Calem, holding a can of soda. She looked at Calem astounded, and then asked: "How did you find me?"

"Pretty easy, considering that you didn't even notice the trail Talonflame left behind him. It was quite easy to follow you."

Calem smiled when Serena took the can and sat down next to her. They looked at the lake while drinking the soda. Suddenly Calem asked: "Why did you run?"

Serena stayed silent and started to blush. Calem got up and stretched his hand at her, saying: "Come on, let's go home."

Serena took his hand and Calem called out his Charizard while Serena called out her Talonflame. They flew next to each other towards Laverre City. There Calem walked to a café with Serena and they met up with Calem's mom and Shauna. Calem was hugged by his mother and Shauna smiled at him.

"Wait, how are you here?"

"Well, I came home and then your mom invited me to come here," Shauna replied. Calem remembered something and rummaged in his bag. He found three small boxes. He gave one to his mother, one to Shauna and one to Serena.

"Souvenirs, thought you'd like them," He grinned. They all opened the boxes and found different things inside. A Keychain for his mother which looked like a Ryhorn, a fan for Shauna and for Serena it was a necklace. Four feathers were hanging from it, a feather made of lightning, one made of fire, one made of ice and one glowing gold and red. Serena looked at it for a bit and then understood, the feathers of Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos. But she couldn't seem to think of the fourth feather. This problem killed her and she wanted to know so much, that she never noticed Calem coming closer to her and asking: "You alright?"

She quickly backed away and Calem smiled. "Ah, the fourth feather I guess... Ever heard of Ho-oh?"

"No..." Serena replied.

"Oh really, well, Ho-oh is a legendary Pokémon of the Johto region and is a bird. That fourth feather is Ho-oh's. Had a hard time getting it but seems like it suits you, glad that I went through that,"

Calem grinned. Serena's heart beat increased rapidly and she felt herself blush. Calem touched her forehead with his and asked: "Do you have a fever?"

Serena's blush became even more apparent, but she was saved by a phone call. On the phone was Trevor:

"Hey Serena, we thought of meeting in the usual place, do you want to come by?"

"Yeah sure. When?"

"At around five pm."

"Alright, I'll be there." Serena hung up the phone and saw the others looking at her.

"Well Shauna, you heard... By the way Calem, do you want to come?"

"Yeah sure, I just need to buy new clothes. These are the last I have and I used them for the last few days," he replied and walked out of the cafe, leaving behind some money and disappearing on his Charizard.

Calem flew to Anistar City and walked into a boutique to buy clothes as he had said. He walked back out a few seconds later and told Charizard: "Hey Charizard, can you fly to my mom and give her this message?" Charizard simply nodded and flew off, a black spot remaining. Calem walked into the boutique and bought a few clothes, which he immediately put on in the store. As he walked out he met Charizard who held a note for him:

'Calem,

Come to Café Soleil to meet us, the others are all already there, I just barely caught your Charizard so be grateful.

Serena'

Calem smirked at the note, it really reminded him of Serena. Charizard looked at him smile and cocked his head to the side, a question on his face. "On the flight," Calem commented before getting on Charizard's back and telling him: "Lumiose City South Boulevard." Charizard nodded and flew off.

In South Boulevard he walked into Café Soleil and noticed the group. Professor Sycamore, Tierno, Trevor, Shauna and Serena. They sat there, drinking coffee and laughing. Calem walked up to them, and seeing as all of them didn't notice him, he crept up and whispered: "Hello you little mortals."

Everyone jumped up in surprise and Professor Sycamore choked on his coffee while Calem was on the floor, choking on his laughter. But his laughter was stopped short when Tierno jumped on top of him and nearly squashed him: "CALEM! Welcome back!"

Whispers could be heard throughout the café and Calem heard his name every now and again, in combination with the words runaway champion. He deserved that. Shortly after winning against Diantha he had left for his goal of traversing the world in order to find more Pokémon, befriend more people and learn more legends and cultures. His leave was abrupt and only two people knew of it beforehand, his mother being one of them, and the other was Professor Sycamore himself. That meant that everyone in Kalos who he hadn't befriended called him the runaway champion, and that title had spread faster than any other news. But it seemed like Professor Sycamore had heard that statement because he stood straight, brushed off some imaginary dust and then said: "Well everyone, aren't you happy that the hero of this region has returned? The one who has calmed Xerneas and restrained Yveltal? Are you not happy that you will live whilst forever knowing that you will be safe?"

Silence reigned in the café. Professor Sycamore had apparently resurfaced some memories, but Calem would have none of that. He gave a forced smile and said: "Come on, nothing bad happened. It's not stuff I have already heard Professor, calm down."

"Yeah let's all stay calm," Tierno began, "by the way Calem, are you going to attend Royal Academy?"

"Hm? My mom did tell me to come home for some reason, but I don't know what," Calem answered. Suddenly the door to the café opened and in came Diantha. The café was engulfed in silence once again, but Calem walked forward, smiling: "Long time no see. I see you've been doing well."

"We met today, in Coumarine," Diantha smiled, and Calem remembered.

"Oh yeah, things were a bit hectic so I forgot."

"I don't blame you that was quite a piece of work. Anyway, I have something for you. I met your mother a bit ago on my way here and so I thought I'd deliver this to you," Diantha handed Calem a box and a letter. He quickly opened the box and smiled. In his hand he held a new holocaster, albeit it was no different from his old one. He threw it to his friends and they quickly typed in their numbers. Then he took a look at his letter. Sealing it closed was a wax symbol with three Pokémon depicted on it: Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos. Calem ripped it open and read the letter:

Dear Calem,

We, of Royal Academy would like to invite you to our school of Pokémon, filled with great trainers from all over the world. You have been sorted automatically in House Mew, where all Champions and potential Champions reside. We hope you will accept.

Waiting for your answer,

Headmaster Professor Samuel Oak.

**A.N: So this is my first fanfic ever. Yeah... I like Pokémon X and Y and although ORAS has come out I still count X and Y as one of my favorites. So um, Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading. BY THE WAY, I AM ACCEPTING ORIGINAL CHARACTERS SO PM ME ONE IF YOU WANT HIM IN THE STORY  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Let's talk a bit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, else the characters in the game wouldn't get friendzoned all the time -.-**

Pokemon Chapter 2: Let's talk a bit

Calem couldn't believe what he had just read. He had met Professor Oak once and knew that the Professor was very kind and caring, but stern when necessary. And Calem respected that, but a school full of trainers, maybe his friends from the other regions were there as well. He felt excited, he wanted to go there. But he would have to see about that, considering that it was probably a boarding school and so he would need the permission of a guardian. But then he remembered something, his mom had given this to Diantha, who in turn had given it to him, so his mother probably knew. He walked over to the others and put the letter in front of him, Diantha closely following.

"So, what house are you in?" Calem asked. Tierno stopped reading to look up and said: "Me? I'm in house Ludicolo! Where people strive to fulfill their dreams!"

"House Eevee, where your possibilities are endless," Trevor said and Shauna nodded in approval.

"And you, Serena?" Calem asked.

"House Mew, where Legends meet," Serena said and Tierno immediately added: "I'm still jealous of that, House Mew you cannot attend unless they see you as a potential legend or are one already. The best Pokémon coordinators, battlers, and breeders and so on, all go to House Mew."

"So I'm considered as a potential Legend then," Calem stated. Surprisingly, Trevor commented on that statement:

"You're not a potential Legend, you are already a Legend! Youngest Champion in maybe the entire world, savior of Kalos from an evil team, catcher of Legendaries, the list is endless!" Shauna and Tierno nodded. To back up Trevor's statement, but Calem was having none of it:

"Well seems like each region has one of us. I know a breeder who can breed legendary Pokémon. That is a true feat. I had help from my Pokémon and from you guys, so how can I be called a Legend if nothing was achieved truly by me alone."

"You're good, very good. You have eight badges for each region don't you?" Serena, who had stayed silent for so long, suddenly asked that question.

Calem was silent. The silence was enough of an answer for them. Calem hadn't only traveled, he had also beaten every gym. A feat he had done in five years. Nobody could boast a faster time, nobody. He also belonged to the youngest trainers to win the Pokémon league, and just barely missed fastest time to collect the first eight badges and finish the league by two days. The one who was faster? The legendary trainer who had never lost, Red.

While the information started to sink in, Calem started to drink a mug of hot chocolate, in order to avoid any conversations. He noticed when he was done though, that he had just dug his own grave. Now he had no more way out of an uncomfortable topic without being rude.

Tierno was the first to speak: "So, did you become champion of any other region?"

Calem swallowed hard before answering: "Well, not officially…"

"What do you mean, not officially?" Trevor quickly asked.

"I did win against the other champions, but not in an official Pokémon league battle," Calem reluctantly answered.

Silence that was the only word with which one could describe the café. Then Diantha asked a question, a question that was on everyone's mind: "What about Red?"

"Red? Yeah I met him," Calem began, a smile decorating his face, "I met him, I battled him and I lost. Well he taught me a lot about battles and I in turn taught him a bit about the Pokémon in the rest of the world. He did give me a great farewell gift though… Whoops." Calem's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed a pokéball. He threw it into the air and a Jolteon came out. The Jolteon crackled with electricity and Calem was on his knees, his hands held together.

"Vee, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hold you in your pokéball for too long. Can you forgive me?" The Jolteon didn't stop looking mad, but the electricity disappeared.

"Um, how about Deluxe Poképuffs?" Calem asked. Vee smiled and changed into an Eevee, something that made everyone's mouth drop. Vee jumped onto Calem's shoulder and people got a better look on it. Vee was a very light shade of gray, something defined as a shiny. Calem had two shiny Pokémon. Something very few could actually say in this world.

Calem grabbed Vee and held it up: "Guys, meet Vee. Red gave me this little guy as a farewell gift. He's special not only in the sense that he's shiny, but also because he can turn into any eeveelution and back again. Like Red's Eevee, well because this is Red's Eevee's kid."

Serena stroked the Eevee while it was still in Calem's grasp, but Vee broke out of it and jumped into her lap, cuddling into it. Calem smiled as he saw Serena looking at Vee fondly and stroking his fur.

"Anyway, is there anything I need to know about Royal academy?" Calem quickly tried to change the conversation away from him, and it worked.

"Well, it was opened this year so everyone will be a first year so to speak. Apparently some champions will go there to teach and gym leaders will also do the teaching. Anyway, there are the houses: House Mew, House Ludicolo, and House Eevee. Then there is normal classes like mathematics, languages etc. and then there are the majors. The majors consist of: Battling, breeding, coordinating, exploring and even just simple Science!" Trevor explained, excited.

"By the way, I'll be teaching a bit of battling and coordinating," Diantha stated in a matter of fact tone, "oh and Calem, Kalos champion and former champion are both obligated to participate in a show match. Considering that you are the only one to have beaten me you will have to fight in front of a crowd."

"Wait, me? But… Ethan?" Calem asked.

"He's going to teach," Diantha answered.

"Brendan?"

"Teacher."

"Lucas?"

"Teacher."

"Hilbert?"

"Teacher."

"How old is Hilbert?"

"Eighteen, he just barely passed eligible age."

"So… he's two years older than me?"

"Yes indeed, he is."

"Dang it! Okay, so… wait, why aren't they doing their own matches?"

"Well…. They are, it's just that you will be the only student who is also participating."

"So wait, Red against Blue, Ethan against Lance, Brendan against… Steven or Wallace?" Calem asked.

"Steven, he decided to participate." Diantha explained.

"Okay, Lucas against Cynthia, Hilbert against Alder, and then me against you." "Yes, but maybe Hilbert's little brother will follow soon."

"Oh yeah, Nate is started his journey already. How far in is he?" Calem asked.

"As far as I know, he is soon going to challenge Hilbert or Iris, depending on Hilbert's mood."

Just as Calem was about to say something, his new holocaster rang in Tierno's hand. He took it into his hand and answered: "Yes? Calem speaking, how may I help you?"

"Ah yes, Calem," Professor Oak's voice came through, "good to see you again, I called to find out what your answer to the invitation is."

"Um, how did you get my number?"

"I have my means. Anyway, answer please."

"Oh yes, I am accepting."

"Wonderful, I will keenly await you and your friends at the start of term in four days."

"What? Four days? Why was I not informed of this?" Calem asked in panic.

"Your mother was informed, I thought she would have told you."

"MOM!" Calem shouted, running out of the café and ending the call with Professor Oak.

**A.N: Thank you for reading this. I appreciate it and reviews mean a lot so it would help if you write one.**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome To Royal Academy

Pokémon Chapter 3: Welcome To Royal Academy

**To LegendLord: Thank you for the nice words, I appreciate it.**

**To mysteryreader6626: No need to get jealous xD, but reffering to your question: I have no idea. I am not exactly fond of Ash/Satoshi (However you prefer) so I don't know whether or not to stick him in. I'll actually see though. **

**To fluffpenguin (nice name btw): Can you point out the grammatical errors? I would greatly appreciate it because Word didn't actually name any -.-**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, else the characters in the game wouldn't get friendzoned all the time -.-****

The entourage of people were running past Calem into the school, no one recognizing him. He had gone first to the school because he had to prepare his battle, but so many other students were already there before him, to meet the Champions, former and current. Calem slipped by them all unnoticed to the Event Hall the school had. The school was located on an island, a huge island with Royal Academy and a big town to help students do something with their free time. As Calem entered the Event Hall through a special side entrance he saw the other champions and former champions. And they all recognized him. Red went up to him first and patted him on the head, a smile decorating his face: "Hey there Cal, how are you?"

"Great, thanks for asking. What about you?"

"Eh, I could use less attention. But I did say I would get off the mountain if you were to beat me."

"Still can't believe you managed that," Blue commented and Calem winked in return. Ethan joined Red and put Calem into a headlock.

"CAL! How are you doing?"

"I would be doing a lot better if you would stop suffocating me," Calem barely got out, his face growing red. Ethan let go and smiled.

"So I'm going to be teaching you a bit huh?" Ethan asked rhetorically.

"Um, can I have Red? Or even Blue? I would be happy with even Lucas, or Hilbert!" Calem said.

"Sorry Cal, I teach the seniors, and Blue does as well. Lucas teaches exploring and Hilbert teaches breeding. Ethan teaches the first years so that they learn a bit quicker. You'll be stuck with him till senior year. He'll advance with you until then," Red smiled. Brendan, Lucas and Hilbert shot Calem a sympathetic look while walking towards them.

"Sorry but I lost horribly against you in a battle, so I don't qualify as your battle teacher," Lucas apologized.

"I lost against Ethan in the battle for the last spot so I went over to coordinator teacher," Brendan explained.

"I am the youngest so apparently I had no right to choose my job," Hilbert sighed.

"Hey! I'm not that horrible!" Ethan pouted.

"In battling, in life you are," Blue shot back and everyone but Ethan laughed. The latter's pout growing even more prominent. Soon they calmed down though and talked to each other, getting friendly again. Their conversation was interrupted by shrieks from girls though and the side entrance opened to let through Lance, Steven, Cynthia, Alder and Diantha.

"So you all came early," Lance commented as he sat down.

"Yeah, look at the commotion you guys caused, imagine how loud it would've been with us," Ethan commented, gaining a few nods of approval.

"Well they don't really care about me so if I had come now there would have been no noise," Calem commented nonchalantly and Red turned quickly.

"Seriously? You are the only one here, and with here I mean the entire world, who has ever beaten me. You are the one loss on my record! How the hell are you not gaining attention?" Red exclaimed.

"Well we did keep that quiet to the public so…" Calem explained, and Red remembered that part in their talk.

"But now you and I have similar stats right?" Red asked, opening a bottle of water.

"Yeah, 891 wins, 1 loss for me. What about you?"

"Too low young blood, 1158 wins and 1 loss for me," Red boasted. Ethan mumbled something under his breath and Blue, the only one who had heard what Ethan said, snorted.

Lucas asked what Ethan had said and the latter shouted, quite mad: "800 wins and 2 losses! There! Happy?"

Everyone laughed at Ethan's expense until they heard the microphone. They all stood up and walked towards the main stage, staying just hidden behind the curtains. As they stood there, they nodded in greeting to the Professors who nodded back in turn. Then everyone turned their attention to Professor Oak, who was standing on the stage and about to deliver his speech.

"I welcome all of you students and am grateful for your plentiful attendance. Now, as you know Royal Academy is completely newly founded and we have our own town. We wish to keep all political hostilities between each other to the minimum and are not to be influenced by the governments of any region. That is why my colleagues and I have decided to build this wonderful academy on this island, a trove of nature and resources. Now, I wish to once again thank you all for attending and wish to reward you with an opening ceremony, for which we professors had to bring in quite a few of favors. Now please welcome the Champions of all our regions," Professor Oak said, and silence ensued as Red, Ethan, Brendan, Lucas, Hilbert and Calem walked up to the stage. Nobody could believe their eyes. Seeing one of them was quite rare unless one was a strong trainer, but seeing all of them was unheard of.

But before anybody could say anything Professor Oak continued: "Now they aren't here just for show, because they will be the teachers, and student in case of Calem, of this school. To welcome all of you though, they volunteered to battle against their former title holders as a show battle. Now a few words from each of them."

Oak handed Red the microphone who scratched his head and said: "Well, I don't really know what to say… My name is Red of Pallet town and I am the champion of the Kanto region. I will be the battle major's teacher for seniors and I hope we have a good time."

Red handed the mic to Ethan who was a lot less humble: "What is going on folks? My name is Ethan from New Bark town and I am the Johto region champion. I will be the battle major's teacher for freshmen and I hope you guys will feel honored."

Ethan gave it on to Brendan who looked lost: "Well, my name is Brendan… I'm from Little Root town and the Hoenn region champion. I am the coordinating teacher for seniors, I hope we have a good time."

The mic was with Lucas now, who was a bit embarrassed at the attention: "My name is Lucas, the Sinnoh region champion from Twinleaf town, I teach exploring for seniors and let's have a good time."

Now Hilbert held the mic who lowered his cap in embarrassment: "Hello, I'm Hilbert, the champion of Unova from Nuvema town. I teach breeding for seniors, I hope you will go easy on me, seeing as I have turned eighteen not too long ago."

Hilbert quickly handed the microphone to Calem: "Um… Hi, my name is Calem, the Kalos region champion and I am going to be a student here. I'm sixteen so I'll be with the freshmen and I am a battle major in House Mew. Um, I didn't actually volunteer for the show-case battle but I hope you enjoy it and… um… let's have a great time, I guess."

**A.N: Thank you for reading. STILL ACCEPTING OCS  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Beat Your Senior

Pokémon Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, else the characters in the game wouldn't get friendzoned all the time -.-**

Red was standing in front of Blue. Red's Pokémon was a Charizard and Blue had his Blastoise out. They had been standing silently, just staring at each other, for about six minutes. Finally, Blue began: "Blastoise, Hydro Pump."

"Charizard, dodge and use Air Slash. Fly after the attack and go in for a Thunder Punch," Red commanded and Charizard dodged the Hydro Pump in the last second, quickly using Air Slash and following the attack with a fist which was crackling with electricity.

"Blastoise, use Retreat and then use Surf." Blastoise went back into its shell and the attacks harmlessly bounced off of his shell before a wave of water was summoned which threatened to drown Charizard.

But instead of panicking, Red smirked: "Charizard, use Heat Wave to evaporate the water and then use Sunny Day."

The wave of water evaporated in front of everyone's eyes because of Red's Charizard's powerful Heat Wave and an artificial Sun shone in the middle of the event hall. Blue stopped for a second before saying: "I forfeit."

Not one of the staff knew why, with the exception of the champions. If a Surf could have been evaporated by a Heat Wave, Blue wasn't willing to find out what else could be countered although it was type disadvantageous. Next was Ethan's turn, but that one had been boring. Lance hadn't actually tried to beat Ethan at all and so Ethan had won with ease. Steven had actually given Brendan quite the challenge. But that was only the former's Metagross because Brendan's Pokémon made quick work of the rest. Lucas and Cynthia's battle was quite a spectacle though, considering that Cynthia had the grit of not losing and almost won, had it not been for Lucas' Lucario that quickly beat down a lot of Cynthia's Pokémon. Hilbert dealt with Alder in a unique way, fighting off most of the Pokémon with his Emboar and switching out to his Haxorus midway through and dealing with the rest.

But now, it was the new champs turn, and slowly but surely Calem walked onto the stage. Calem stood in front of Diantha who gave him a reassuring smile which Calem returned. He grabbed a pokéball and threw it forward, saying: "Engage the enemy, Greninja."

A black frog ninja with a red scarf like tongue covering mouth and neck appeared. The frog Pokémon stood up and symbolized a simple message: You're going down.

"That one always was rude," Diantha smiled and threw out her own pokéball. A Hawlucha appeared and was standing battle ready. The wrestling bird stared at Calem's Greninja and was waiting for orders.

Diantha gave one first: "Hawlucha, Flying Press!"

"Greninja, engage," Calem simply commanded, but that command unleashed a fury of attacks. First there was a simple Extrasensory, nothing special about that. That quickly changed though after an Ice beam was unleashed just a second after the Extrasensory, followed up by a huge shuriken made out of water and froze it with another Ice Beam. In other words, a frozen shuriken was flying towards Hawlucha. Hawlucha used Brick Break to shatter it on command of Diantha, but there stood Greninja, using Shadow sneak and hitting Hawlucha into the air. Hawlucha retaliated with a Flying Press from mid-air, but Greninja waited at the bottom only to hit him with a close range Ice Beam and freeze him before he hit the ninja Pokémon. Greninja was about to deliver the final blow, when suddenly Diantha said out loud: "I forfeit."

A few Professors thought were confused. Complete domination in that form was hard to swallow, but she had the possibility of stretching the match up to six Pokémon. One of them voiced his question, but Red laughed at it.

"Didn't you notice? Calem never gave his Pokémon a command after 'engage'. That Pokémon acted on its own. Imagine how it would be if Calem were to actually give him commands," Red explained. The other champions and former champions nodded. Diantha had been utterly destroyed but she still forfeited with grace. Everyone who understood her situation respected her for that forfeit, keeping her cool although many would have taken personal offense in that and so, would have probably kept on fighting, overlooking their Pokémon's state and the probable outcome of the situation. But Diantha quickly made the right decision and nobody thought that Calem had tried to offend Diantha. Because Diantha and Calem knew each other very well so he would never actually try to embarrass her. Red knew why Calem had fought without commanding his Pokémon once though, it had been the simple fact that Calem had fought too many weak trainers. He had created the habit of fighting less seriously and letting his Pokémon do their own thing. That was enabled by the strength his Pokémon possessed. That habit may be considered as a bad one over time, but the fact that he had also taught his Pokémon enough to react accordingly to any attack and correctly determine it. It made Red smirk and remember the fight they had with verbal commands. And Calem saw that smirk when he was walking off the stage, the same smirk Red had in the match he barely won, a smirk that made his blood boil. Abandoning his first route he walked towards Red and asked: "Shall we break the tie?"

"Bring it on," Red replied before walking onto the stage. Their Pokémon had hardly fought and so were very healthy, which meant they could just fight at that exact moment. As the two walked onto the stage they saw the confusion on the faces of Professor Oak and their friends sitting in front of them, off of the stage. Calem and Red stood in front of each other ready for battle, and Calem held up his hands, showing three fingers. Red grabbed a pokéball along with Calem when one finger went down. At two fingers down they smiled and with the last finger they threw their pokéballs. The pokéballs opened in the air and let out their two red beams, revealing two Pokémon, along with the smirks on Red's and Calem's face.

**A.N: Thank you for reading. I always try to upload 2 chapters at once so I will answer to reviews every two chapters. By the way... I AM STILL ACCEPTING OCS**


	5. Chapter 5: Red vs Calem

**So, I just finished Chapter 5 and Chapter 6 will most probably not be going up today or tomorrow... not happening. I don't want to die. AKA, I am toning down a bit with this.**

**To fluffpenguin: SO, it's like this: Red and Calem have battled on Mt. Silver, and they exchanged losses/wins. So Calem beat Red once and Red beat Calem once (which order it was you can choose.) **

**To the people who followed/ favorited this story: THANK YOU SO MUCH. It means a lot to me to see that you like it and I really want to thank you guys. **

****Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, else the characters in the game wouldn't get friendzoned all the time -.-****

Pokémon Chapter 5

The two red beams revealed a blue Snorlax and a turquoise Sceptile. Calem smiled as he saw Red's Snorlax stand up in recognition to his Sceptile, and Red smiled in turn because Calem's Sceptile also looked completely aware. They both ignored the students and were in their own world, where only five things existed, the battle, the Pokémon, Red, Calem and their tie against each other.

"Sceptile, Focus Blast," Calem commanded. His Sceptile loaded a ball of pure energy above his head and shot it.

"Snorlax! Break the blast with Ice punch and then use Ice Punch on Sceptile!" Red commanded in turn and smiled as the Focus Blast broke apart and Snorlax ran towards Sceptile.

But now it was Calem's turn to smile this time: "Sceptile, Low kick and then use Focus Blast while he is falling."

The Forest Pokémon kicked the bigger Snorlax and made the latter lose balance. While Snorlax fell Sceptile loaded a Focus Blast and fired it.

"Snorlax! Counter with a Hyper Beam!" Red shouted and Snorlax followed. The Hyper beam met the Focus Blast head on, but Sceptile had disappeared.

"Sceptile, Leaf storm," Calem said with a firm voice. Leaves materialized out of nowhere and flew towards Snorlax, fainting him in the process.

Red recalled his Snorlax and turned to Calem, smiling: "Damn you! I almost hit that Sceptile of yours."

"Not even close Red, your Snorlax did get closer this time though." Calem smirked in return.

"Don't get so cocky, Cal," Red replied and threw a pokéball. This time his Charizard came out.

"Sceptile, Redirect," Calem commanded and Red remembered that move. It was one of the many Calem had invented to fulfill a specific purpose in the capability of his Pokémon. Redirect's purpose was something similar to U-Turn or Volt Switch, a move that would enable a switch while attacking.

"Charizard, don't let that hit you!" Red shouted, but his shout came too late. Sceptile had already attacked Charizard and was returning into his Pokéball. Calem grabbed a pokéball and threw it into the air, his black Greninja appearing. The Ninja Pokémon stood up and stared at the Charizard. Then he got into a fighting stance, awaiting orders.

"Greninja, Surf," Calem commanded as a huge wave of water approached Charizard.

"Charizard, Heat Wave." Red's Charizard flapped its wings and summoned a wave of heat, turning the wave of water into steam.

"Greninja, Dark Pulse, follow up with a Hydro Pump," Calem said and his Greninja acted. A ring of darkness went outwards before Greninja got up onto his feet and shot huge volumes of water with high pressure.

"Fly up high to dodge and then run in for a Thunder Punch," Red commanded in turn and Charizard flew up with great velocity and used the acceleration of his fall to fly towards Greninja, his fist crackling with electricity.

"Greninja, Mat Block," Calem smirked. A mat came up and took the Charizard's fist straight on, disappearing. Greninja then created a shuriken of water and threw it at Charizard, dodging another Thunder Punch. Charizard used Sunny Day, creating a miniature sun and launched a Solar Beam which Greninja froze with an Ice Beam. All of those actions were commanded by the trainers, and it was an amazing exchange of attacks. But soon the movements of both grew sluggish and slow. But because of the slow speed Greninja couldn't dodge a Thunder Punch and fainted, but not without throwing one more Water Shuriken and bringing Charizard along.

Calem and Red smiled as both their Pokémon fell and they knew what would come next. "Vee," "Pika," both shouted at the same time and their respective Pokémon jumped off their shoulders. Both battle ready and looking fierce.

"Vee, Flareon form and use Flame Wheel," Calem commanded as his Eevee turned into a Flareon and surrounded itself in flames before rolling towards Red's Pikachu.

"Pika, stop it with Iron Tail and then Volt Tackle Flareon," Red started, but as Flareon turned into Jolteon he continued: "Now change to Iron Tail!"

Calem's eyes widened in surprise before he shouted: "Vee! Flareon form! Then use Flare Blitz!"

"Meet Flareon with Volt Tackle!" Red shouted and the two Pokémon clashed. Two huge balls of energy fought for dominance, but they were at a standstill. None of the two gave way, no one gained dominance, and then both disappeared. A huge cloud of dust being the only sign of the clash remaining. Soon that cloud disappeared though and it revealed two fainted Pokémon. Calem and Red picked up their two Pokémon, high-fiving each other and returned to their boxes. This time Red counted down with his hand. Once the fingers disappeared they threw their pokéballs, revealing a Charizard and a Blastoise.

"Damn, I predicted wrong," Calem shrugged. Red smirked but didn't say anything. He knew that Calem never predicted wrong. Calem had known that he would send out his Blastoise, but he pretended to have been wrong.

"Anyway, Charizard, Sunny Day and then Power-Up Punch," Calem shrugged. Red bit his thumbnail when the miniature sun appeared and thought for a second, before giving a command of his own.

"Blastoise, Retreat and then Hydro Pump." Blastoise deflected Charizard's Power-Up Punch by retreating into its shell and came back out, shooting a huge beam of water.

"Charizard, dodge and use Thunder Punch into the Hydro Pump." Charizard quickly dodged the huge volume of water by flying down and hit it with a fist that crackled with electricity. Blastoise closed its mouth before the electricity reached it and stood tall.

"Now Solar Beam, Charizard." "Hyper Beam." Calem and Red commanded at the same time. Both beams connected, both Pokémon fainted.

"This stalemate seriously has to end," Red commented while holding up a pokéball.

"I agree," Calem replied and held up his own pokéball.

Both threw their pokéballs without a signal and out came their fifth Pokémon. For Red it was his Venusaur and for Calem it was a Garchomp. Calem and Red looked at the match up and Calem said: "Do you really want to do this one?"

"Yes, why?" Red asked, confused.

"Just asking," Calem replied before saying: "Garchomp, Ice Break."

"Shit! Saur! Back off!" Red shouted, but it was too late. Calem's Garchomp stood above Venusaur, the fins on his arms glowing, one bluish, and the other reddish. First Garchomp struck with the bluish fin, freezing Red's Venusaur, then with the reddish, breaking the ice. Venusaur fainted and there stood Garchomp, roaring.

"Unless your Lapras can beat three of my Pokémon I think I've won," Calem commented.

"Screw you! I'm going to finish this," Red smiled while throwing the pokéball that contained his Lapras. Lapras looked at Garchomp who just returned into its pokéball only to be replaced by a blue dragon, namely Latios. Latios was levitating on the spot and looked at Lapras, the Lapras that had been tougher than any other normal Lapras. Latios turned to his trainer and gave Calem a message: Let's be serious. Calem shrugged and rolled up his wrist to reveal a bracelet with a stone in it, a stone with a small symbol inside of it and colored like the rainbow.

"Latios, Mega Evolve," Calem said in a clear voice. Latios was surrounded by an orb of pure energy and when it broke apart, its blue form turned into purple that looked more like a jet than his previous form. Red took a sharp intake of air. It had gotten problematic. Contrary to most trainers Calem could actually Mega Evolve more than just one Pokémon, he just kept this off of those grounds because Red did as well. Red did have a Key Stone, and his Blastoise, Venusaur and Charizard could Mega Evolve, he just didn't really use it. But Lapras couldn't Mega Evolve, so he would have to think this through.

"I forfeit," Red said, reaching a decision. Calem shrugged and recalled Latios. The tie had been settled. But Red wasn't having that as the final result.

"Hey Calem, let's fight again sometime," Red said as he went towards Calem.

"Sure," Calem replied as they met and shook hands. But as they shook hands they were slowly made aware of their surroundings. They heard claps and looked around. They had completely forgotten that they weren't on Mount Silver and that people were watching them battle. They were brought out of their state of embarrassment with clapping. First it was only one person and they looked around to find Blue, clapping while smirking. Then Ethan joined, followed by Lance, Brendan, Steven, Lucas, Cynthia, Hilbert, Alder and Diantha. After a little while others joined in, and then the entire hall was clapping or cheering. Calem was blushing and hid his face behind his cap and Red did the same.

"This is going to be tough," Calem commented and Red snorted.

**A.N: So, that's that. Original Characters still being accepted. I think I'll actually give a format...**

**Appearance (picture is optional)**

**Age (Would really be nice so that I can sort him into a year)**

**Major (all of them were listed in chapter 1 or 2)**

**House (I will personally choose if you will end up in house Mew or not.)**

**Team (Would actually be very nice, so which Pokémon your character has or will have along the story)  
**

**Personality (herp derp)**

**Bio (so past etc. if you want you can talk to others and maybe create brothers)**

**I will probably accept all of the characters you can give me, but I will not immediately put them into the story. If you want I might allow you to be paired up with other characters (if they are original I will ask the character creator). Cynthia is still single in my story, so have a go.**


	6. Chapter 6: Meet the Old Friend

Pokémon Chapter 6: Meet the Old Friend

**Okay, so thank you mysteryreader for your character, I built her in quite quickly because her existence is actually quite a blessing XD. I was trying to bring in a new character and had a writer's block with that one… Anyway, I am very sorry for not uploading sooner but I have exams coming up and I had to write a report and soon I have to start with this essay -.- eugh. **

******Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, else the characters in the game wouldn't get friendzoned all the time -.-******

It had been an hour since Calem had battled Red and it was not very quiet for him. Calem had somehow made it to his classroom without being spotted by anyone. But in his classroom there were the smart ones, waiting for him. Among them Serena, Trevor, Tierno and Shauna. Much to his relief though, his homeroom teacher walked in at that exact moment. But that actually made things worse, his homeroom teacher was Cynthia. The first thing they talked about was actually his battle against Red. They analyzed it to the smallest detail. But Cynthia didn't seem to do that on purpose, it was more like she was amazed by the battle so much that she couldn't help but analyze it immediately. But Calem felt the stares the entire time from the other members of his class. It had been a gruesome hour for him to listen to what he had done well and what was excellent from Red as a counter and for him to live through all of those stares. Once the bell rang though, Calem ran away from the classroom before anyone could talk to him, not even Cynthia whom he knew personally. He walked quickly past students with his hat covering his face. It helped a lot more than some might have thought, because before they could recognized him he was already gone. But then he was grabbed by someone and dragged into a room. He looked at his kidnapper to see red eyes and a smile.

"Hey there Cal, where are you going in such a hurry?" Red asked.

"Rooftop. The rooftop might be my only haven from this crowd," Calem sighed.

"Yeah, I was asked by my students where I had been the entire time. I wish I hadn't come down from that mountain," Red commented.

"You aren't regretting winning the Pokémon league?" Calem smirked, knowing the answer well.

"Hell no! Winning the league was probably the funniest thing in the world for me. Finally shutting Blue up about being the best and actually showing that I can win if I put my mind to it," Red reacted. Calem laughed at his reaction. He had actually done this before, always looking forward to Red's reactions.

But this time Red asked a question: "Do you regret winning the league?"

Calem thought about his answer for a bit before answering: "I don't know."

Red smiled and walked out of the door: "It's good that you don't lie about that. Not knowing isn't a bad thing, pretending to know is a bad thing though."

Calem smirked at Red's words and walked out of the door himself, but they took different routes. Red walked into the teacher's lounge and Calem walked up stairs to the rooftop. On the rooftop he took a deep breath before walking towards the edge. He threw all of his pokéballs and out came seven Pokémon. Calem actually was allowed to carry seven Pokémon because he didn't fight with his strongest team. He only fought with the seventh Pokémon he carried around, a Gardevoir. But sometimes he switched his team up to Gardevoir, Gallade, Ninetails, Milotic, Breloom and Raikou or Suicune. It was something he used to do to give himself a challenge, but soon that challenge disappeared because of his battle habits, habits he had that made him find the easiest solution. Calem looked at his Pokémon looking at him expectantly, and said: "Okay, I think we actually made quite the spectacle with the fight against Red. I am being chased by weird people who want something from me, not sure what though. So what I want to do now is this; I want to take team 2. I know you guys haven't seen action for a long time but team 2 will actually enable me to blend in a bit."

Looks of disbelief came towards him and Calem said: "I said 'a bit', not that I would completely blend in."

Nods of understanding came from his Pokémon and he recalled his Pokémon before he recalled six of his seven Pokémon and let Vee jump onto his shoulder. Afterwards he walked towards a small PC and sent away five Pokéballs, all except for Vee's and Gardevoir's. Then he withdrew another five. He walked through the hallway with his new Team on his belt and turned a corner only to run into Serena. Serena had fallen to the ground but Calem hadn't and he held out his hand to help her up. Serena grabbed it and was pulled up thanks to Calem and then asked: "So, why did you run?"

"Attention is a bit of a pain. I'm trying to… you know, disappear into the shadows a bit," Calem answered, forcing a smile. Serena returned his forced smile with a genuine one which made Calem smile for real too. They stood there for a moment before Calem looked at his Xtransciever.

"We should return to class," He commented and Serena nodded. They walked back to the classroom, talking about Calem's travels when suddenly Calem ran into someone, again. She had long straight black hair and blue rectangle glasses, a black leather jacket underneath which one could see faint signs of a brown shirt, brown pants and black boots, a weird infatuation with the color brown and black maybe.

Calem picked up her book for her and held it out to her saying: "Sorry about that, didn't look where I was going. My name is Calem."

The girl took the book back and said with a quiet voice: "No problem. My name is Kate."

Serena looked at the girl for a few seconds before asking: "Did you live in Vaniville Town?"

Kate was a bit wary now and slowly answered: "Yes… why?"

Calem remembered something Serena had once told him about an old friend named Kate and knowing how she reacted to meeting old friends again he covered his ears with his hands, ready for the noise, which came immediately. Serena was screaming in delight as she grabbed Kate and held her hands while jumping up and down. Kate in turn was confused and didn't know what to do.

"Don't you remember me Kate?" Serena asked, stopping the jumping and screaming, "It's me, Serena!"

Realization dawned upon Kate who looked very happy herself and grabbed Serena's hands. Calem took this moment of silence to say: "Um, am I still needed?"

"Yes," Serena said, turning to him with a serious expression. Luckily enough they had stopped with their 'touching reunion' as Calem would call it and were now talking about what had happened. Calem had heard about Kate from Serena long ago, when they were stuck in Frost Cavern while helping the Abomasnow. He had heard that she moved away a year before he moved in and his family had moved into her old house. They walked to the second year classrooms and met someone Calem didn't want to meet, Ethan.

"CAL!" Ethan shouted upon spotting him and ran towards him, "are you ready for your very first battle lesson?"

**A.N: Cliffhanger :D STILL ACCEPTING OCS BTW**


	7. Chapter 7: Tournament

Pokémon Chapter 7

**Thank you for your OC Jeffthekiller, I really appreciate it. Because of Exams and stuff I will try to post 2 chapters today so that you have something to read while I will be unavailable for at least a week. **

****Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, else the characters in the game wouldn't get friendzoned all the time -.-****

Calem stood outside on a field with Serena and Kate next to him. Turned out that all of the first years had battling together as long as they were in that major. Well, Calem didn't hate battling, he enjoyed it rather but he didn't like Ethan. He respected him for his skill at battling, because Ethan was good. But whether or not he was a good teacher was something Calem couldn't know. Ethan might have been the weirdest person there was for Calem after Red. Those two he couldn't read. He usually was able to read his opponents in battles and could so command a move to counter it before it was given by his opponent, but with Red and Ethan he couldn't do it. It was weird to have that inability, but it made Calem's life a lot more interesting.

Ethan walked in front of a group of first years and said: "Okay, so I have planned a sparring match for you all. The one to win it all will be rank 1, second place rank 2 and so on. Why should you try hard? I will personally give you one free pass, aka you may skip my lesson, once a week. But only to rank 1, 2 and 3 so try hard. Now on the board there I have everything planned out. Cal, you sit out until the finals. It would be unfair to the normal first years if you were to decimate them."

Calem nodded in understanding and looked around. A PC was conveniently placed nearby and Calem sat on a bench, ready to watch interesting matches. Ethan had set up a few fields to speed up the process of knocking others out. Tierno got knocked out by Serena, Trevor by Kate and Shauna was decimated like the others by another boy. That guy had a black hoodie and black pants, midnight black and unkempt hair with crimson tips and eyes that looked pink from afar. As things progressed they went into the semi-finals of the knock out tournament without Calem. From here on out Ethan let it all be played out on one field. First match was crimson tips, who was named Saber, and another guy named Kyle who had blonde hair, blue shirt and eyes and orange pants, the contrast was very well noticeable.

"Okay, Saber versus Kyle, begin," Ethan said and the two named trainers threw their pokéballs. Out of one came an Arcanine. From the other side it was a Azumarill and it was clear that Kyle, with the Azumarill, had the type advantage, but Saber looked very calm.

"Alpha, Extremespeed," Saber commanded as Arcanine disappeared for any normal eye and reappeared in front of Azumarill.

"Disappear with Dive!" Kyle shouted and Azumarill dove into the ground as if it were water.

"Alpha, run around with a Flame Wheel and Extremespeed combination," Saber calmly commanded. Alpha disappeared another time, but this time people could see his tracks because of the flames he left behind.

"Azumarill! Get out and use Aquajet!" Kyle shouted and Azumarill appeared out of the water before being enveloped in water and flying towards Arcanine. But Saber didn't react as this happened and Calem knew at that moment that if he didn't take him seriously he would lose. Calem knew the outcome of the battle just by the strategy Saber had developed and guessed what would happen as he went to switch out his team, and that did indeed happen.

Azumarill's Aquajet was extinguished by the heat from the fire trail and so Azumarill bounced off of Arcanine harmlessly. Arcanine looming over Azumarill opened its mouth to reveal teeth that were crackling with electricity (The following scene was removed because of the horrible crunching noises that were made before Kyle forfeited the match. You seriously do not want to know what a very proud Arcanine can do when he's pissed).

With Kyle's forfeit Saber went into the finals without revealing more than one Pokémon, and now it was time for a battle between old friends, Serena and Kate.

"Begin," Ethan said and two pokéballs landed in front of their respective trainers. A Gengar for Kate, and a Meowstic for Serena. Serena was at a serious type disadvantage, but she looked happy.

"How long has it been since we battled with our parents' Pokémon?" Serena asked.

Kate looked nostalgic and answered: "A few years now, Gengar Shadow Ball."

A ball of dark energy flew out from the Gengar's mouth and towards Meowstic. But Serena was having none of it: "Meowstic, Light Screen then retaliate with a Shadow Ball of your own." The Meowstic quickly raised a shimmering dome of energy before firing off a ball of darkness herself towards Gengar. Kate let it hit to scope out Meowstic's power but that plan turned out to be bad because Gengar barely got up again.

"Gengar use Dark Pulse," Kate commanded and as a ring of black and reddish energy flew out, Serena switched Pokémon. She recalled her Meowstic and called in her Absol. Absol got hit by the Dark Pulse, only shrugging it off quickly.

"Absol, Mega Evolve," Serena said as she raised her arm, letting the bracelet show. Absol roared and was surrounded by energy only to break free to reveal a Pokémon that resembled an angel.

"Now use Swords Dance and quickly attack with Night Slash," Serena commanded to her Mega-evolved Absol. Swords appeared out of nowhere around Absol and then disappeared, but the outcome was clear, Absol would hit hard with that Night Slash.

"Gengar return!" Kate commanded, but noticed her blunder all too late as Serena smiled.

"Absol, Pursuit!" Serena shouted and Absol appeared next to Gengar, and hit the latter with its horn in the gut. Gengar fell to the ground unconscious and Kate sighed. She recalled her Gengar and muttered an apology before sending out her next Pokémon, an orange menace and dragon similar Pokémon, a Charizard.

"Charizard, Power-Up Punch Absol!" Kate said but Charizard was separated by a Fire Blast from a Typhlosion, Ethan's Typhlosion.

"Alright, alright, you guys could fight for an eternity so let me shorten this. Calem fights against you two and Saber at the same time. The major lesson will end in an hour and I still want to see that battle today," Ethan explained while recalling his Typhlosion.

"I won't fight a three versus one battle," Saber commented but was quickly silenced by Ethan.

"Boy, even three versus one you wouldn't stand a chance. If I saw correctly, Calem is ready to pull out his serious team, and you alone would be destroyed in six attacks," Ethan replied honestly, and Calem intervened.

"Probably, but only because they can't Mega-Evolve their Pokémon," he said as he threw two boxes to Kate and Saber respectively. "I think I got all of yours, tell me if I was wrong with one and I'll switch it out," Calem said but he heard no objection. Gardevoirite, Gengarite and Charizardite as well as a Key stone for Kate and Gardevoirite, Swampertite and a Key stone for Saber. They looked at it with shock because they hadn't revealed their Gardevoires nor did Saber reveal his Swampert.

"If you want to know where I know your team from, let's just say I know a few people," Calem winked before walking to the battlefield and sitting down. Vee jumped on top of his head and a shiny Ninetails sat down. Calem leaned against her and said: "Go ahead, heal your Pokémon, I can wait."

Saber immediately went to a spot for himself and looked ready to battle. Serena and Kate though healed their Pokémon one last time before standing in their spots themselves. And with another "Begin," from Ethan, they threw a Pokéball out into the air each.

**A.N: I love writing cliffhangers, but you don't have to wait that long for the continuation anyway :D. OCs STILL ACCEPTED, BRING EM IN. BY THE WAY JEFF, YOUR OC DESCRIPTION WAS VERY DETAILED, WOW. NO OFFENSE. FORMAT FOR OCs IN CHAPTER 6... I THINK**


	8. Chapter 8: Three Versus One, How Fun

Pokémon Chapter 8: Three Versus One, How Fun

**So here is chapter 8, have fun.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, else the characters in the game wouldn't get friendzoned all the time -.-**

Four pokéballs landed in front of their respective trainers and revealed a variety of types. Greninja for Calem, Meowstic for Serena, Gengar for Kate and Arcanine for Saber.

"Go ahead, you can start," Calem said.

"Meowsitc, Fake out," Serena commanded. Kate reacted to it immediately by saying: "Gengar, Focus Blast!" Saber added to it by commanding: "Alpha, Extreme Speed!"

Calem smirked as he said: "Greninja, Shadow Sneak."

The black Ninja Pokémon disappeared into the ground and hit Gengar while coming up. The attacks from everyone passed through Greninja because of its protean ability and Calem added: "U-Turn on Meowstic." Before anyone could react Greninja stood in front of Meowstic and hit her with a powerful U-Turn that fainted her. Greninja returned to his pokéball and Calem threw another one into the air, revealing a Garchomp. Serena reacted accordingly and revealed her Clefable and the others stood at the ready.

"Garchomp, go wild," Calem said as he revealed his Key stone. Garchomp was enveloped in energy and out came Mega Garchomp, roaring a fearsome roar. Calem's Garchomp stomped its foot onto the ground before disappearing and reappearing in front of Gengar with his fins glowing in a dark purple hue. He slashed at Gengar just as the Earthquake hit which Garchomp had time-lapsed and fainted both Gengar and Arcanine at the same time. Calem was smirking as Kate and Saber looked quite grim but Serena still had a smile on her face.

"Hey, try mega-evolving. Use your Gardevoirs or whatever, I want to see some action before I destroy you," Calem provoked. Those two were strong, probably stronger than the former champions of the regions, but about the current ones he wasn't sure. He wanted to see them try out new waters, how would they adapt? But Calem took this entire battle very seriously, one wrong move and everything might change, cockiness might be their downfall. He needed to give them self-assurance, but they need to be brought down before being too cocky, they needed to remember the fun in battling. But Saber now took out a special ball, and Calem knew shit was getting serious. Kate also got out a pokéball that was probably dear to her heart. Serena switched out her Pokémon from Clefable to Absol and they were all out, Gardevoir, Swampert and Absol, three Pokémon that could Mega evolve.

"Dang, shit just got real," Calem commented as he returned Garchomp and grabbed a pokéball he had only used three times in his life, once when he went on his search for Mew, once more when he fought Red and won and the last time when he fought Arceus. He threw the pokéball into the air and revealed a green, long dragon with yellow streaks patterned all over it. It roared it's mighty and yet oddly high-pitched roar. Rayquaza was ready to battle.

"I only used him twice, consider yourselves honored," Calem said, pretending to be cocky. He revealed his Key stone again and Rayquaza was enveloped by pure energy. Once the energy dispersed it revealed Rayquaza's basic form, just with yellow streaks coming out from his head part, an accentuated jaw and black and green segments instead of the mostly green body. Along with the energy an odd wind surrounded the trainers and didn't seem to go away.

"Mega Evolve," Calem heard his three opponents saying and saw the familiar dispersion of energy. Mega Swampert, Mega Gardevoir and Mega Absol stood in front of Mega Rayquaza.

"Dragon Ascent," Calem commanded and Mega Rayquaza glowed. The Sky High Pokémon flew up into the air and flew back to the ground at high speed and crashed in. All three of the Mega Pokémon sustained heavy damage, but stood up. One second… two seconds… three seconds… and they fell back down. Rayquaza roared in dominance and Calem returned him, and along with Rayquaza the mysterious wind disappeared.

"Mega Pokémon are strong, and those were probably your strongest Pokémon, but a boost in strength is useless if you can't use it," Calem said as he picked up Vee and said: "To prove your weakness as trainers I will only use Vee here to fight you all from here on. Want to go on? You can go ahead and heal your fainted Pokémon, I won't stop you." Vee got out of Calem's hold and walked forward, cutely speaking its own name and sat there, looking expectant.

"Are you mocking me?" Saber asked as he threw out another pokéball. The loss of Meta, his Swampert, had been pretty hard on him, but it was Zealot's turn to show his strength. A Hydreigon appeared from the pokéball with bloodlust clear on its face. Kate didn't look to pleased herself as she threw her own pokéball into the air that revealed a Charizard. Serena threw out her Altaria and everyone was standing battle ready. Calem smiled at the determination, but they didn't understand. Kate's Charizard Mega evolved and turned into a black dragon with blue flames coming out of its mouth like a moustache (**A.N: If you want Mega Charizard Y please tell me. I'm going with X by default because in the anime X is used and not Y**).

"Zealot, use Draco Meteor," Saber commanded. And the Hydreigon charged up an orange ball which it shot up into the air.

"Charizard, Flare Blitz," Kate commanded with certainty and Serena ended the commands with: "Altaria, Dragon Pulse."

"Vee, run towards Charizard while turning into Flareon and take the Flare Blitz. Then take Altaria's and Hydreigon's attacks by turning into Sylveon," Calem sighed in disappointment. Determination was good, but rage wasn't. They acted recklessly. Calem could've sworn that they had seen Vee in the showcase match, but they didn't think things through. Vee turned into Flareon and was hit by Charizard's Flare Blitz, but it left no marks which proved the fact that Vee's Flareon form had Flash Fire. Then Vee turned into Sylveon before the dragon attacks hit, and those two disappeared into thin air when they got close to Vee.

"Vee, Hyper Voice," Calem commanded and a ring of sound was emitted by Vee that hit all of the three Pokémon. What happened? Well Considering that Vee's Sylveon form had Pixilate Hydreigon went down immediately, followed by Charizard and its newly gained dragon typing and Altaria.

"What did you learn from that?" Calem asked but the three ignored him and sent out their next wave, Gardevoir, Milotic and Delphox.

"Milotic, Hydro Pump!" Kate shouted to her shiny Milotic and it obliged, but Vee turned into Vaporeon and took it, looking refreshed soon afterwards. Then Vee turned into a Jolteon and unleashed a thunderbolt onto Milotic who was switched into a Pikachu. Calem clapped at that but he reacted to Saber immediately after the latter said: "Theta, Mega Evolve and use Hyper Voice."

The shiny Gardevoir Mega Evolved with the dispersion of energy and then used Hyper Voice. Vee turned into Flareon and followed up by using a Shadow Ball that didn't hit Gardevoir, but the newly switched in Zoroark. Delphox used Flamethrower but Flareon soaked it up and used another Shadow Ball that hit her Clefable this time.

"I commend you for that move. Those were nice switch outs but I seeing as we have almost no time left and Ethan seems to be bored at the slow going I will have to end this," Calem praised as he threw in a pokéball that revealed a turquoise Sceptile. Sceptile Mega Evolved and used Focus Blast on Zoroark on Calem's command, following it up with a Leaf Storm onto the Clefable and a quick Earthquake that just helped Sceptile take down all the Pokémon. The time that elapsed since he was released was three seconds, the time it took for Sceptile to attack was 0.3 Seconds per attack. The time the trainers had, to react was 0.5 seconds. Nobody knew what had happened, but Calem asked one question: "Are you going to give up or will I have to do this again, and again?"

A forfeit came from Serena and Kate, and one came begrudgingly from Saber. Calem smiled at the three and said: "Don't look so down, you could give anyone except for Red and me a run for their money. Well Red would probably like you guys just as much as I do. You guys are pretty good so don't feel down, your only problem is inexperience, recklessness and you lack the one feeling all of us current champions have, that last one I won't tell you. But anyway, you guys are really good. If it were Brendon, Lucas or Hilbert they wouldn't have been able to beat your strongest Mega Evolutions. Get to practice. Oh and Serena, heads up," Calem said as her threw her a marble like stone.

"Altarianite. Have fun with it," Calem said and walked away.

"Class dismissed," Ethan shouted through the silence Calem left behind and turned to the school building, this was quite the big news and he wanted to tell the others.

Serena though looked at the marble like stone, pretty disappointed at the loss, but happy because of the gift. Kate appeared out of nowhere and asked: "Where did you get that necklace Serena?" Seeing Serena blush she smirked, "was it… Calem?" Serena's blush deepened and Kate was smiling in euphoria, oh teasing her would be so much fun.

**A.N: Do I still have to mention the OCs? **

**Anyway, a message I probably forgot in my last chapter and I'm too lazy to edit, Reviews are reaaaaaaaaaaally appreciated and they help out a lot. Follows and Favorites let me know you like the story a lot and it motivates me to keep going on. In the reviews you can write whatever you want as long as it isn't anything troll... And if you flame at least tell me what you don't like, please and thank you. **


	9. Chapter 9: Chase the Sanity

**Yay, exams are over... So now I can post some stuff again. Anyway thank you for your support and I would like to thank Woyogoyo and GryffindorChaser2018-2022 for the follows. Anyway to answer questions (or rather question because there only was one XD)  
**

**GryffindorChaser2018-2022: Well first thanks for the compliment, second sure you can use that idea but you should know that the house school system seriously exists in some schools. I didn't actually copy it from Harry Potter (I don't really hate Harry Potter cause it has its moments) but well again, go ahead and use the system, I mean I can't forbid you from doing it because that would be hypocrisy and I would have to forbid every single person who has houses in fanfiction from using it. By the way, you liking Harry Potter was actually quite quickly seen by the name XD.**

**Mysteryreader: Logan appears here :P Tell me if you want him differently. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, else the characters in the game wouldn't get friendzoned all the time -.-**

Pokémon Chapter 9

Calem sat in the lounge of House Mew, sitting against his Ninetails and playing with Vee. He had one thought on his mind, Vee's partner had recently laid an egg, and he didn't know what to do with it. Red gave his egg to Calem and now Calem had an egg and didn't have anything to do about it. He was deep in thought when he was brought out of them by someone shouting: "Woah, two shiny Pokémon! I never thought I'd see someone with more than one!"

Calem turned to see a boy, probably younger than him but not by much. He remembered seeing him in the hallways before. The boy had dark blue hair, green eyes a blue jacket that was open and revealed a yellow shirt and jeans on. He was looking at his Pokémon with sparkling eyes and Calem smiled.

"Want to see all of my shiny Pokémon?" Calem asked. The boy quickly straightened and stood there stoically.

He turned to Calem and said with a certain arrogance: "No thanks, I probably have more than you could ever hope to have."

Calem was now a bit pissed. He was nice enough to offer him to see his Pokémon, but he didn't want to see them so he shrugged and stood up, returning his Ninetails. Calem walked past the boy towards the PC in the house and switched out his primary team to his secondary team, taking a moment before switching out Rayquaza. Rayquaza was the scariest Pokémon he had, far too strong for just one trainer to take, unless you were Red. That guy had knocked out Rayquaza with his Mega Charizard. Of course he had some losses like his Mega Venusaur, his Mega Blastoise and his Snorlax, but he got out Mega Charizard and knocked out Mega Rayquaza after a fierce ten minutes. Just thinking about that little scuffle excited Calem. He had ultimately won with Mega Latios and was incredibly happy at the battle, an excitement that no one could give him and no one could match. But how did Calem meet Rayquaza? It was a weird meeting that he himself never understood. A meeting he had without Vee, Sceptile or Latios at his side. At that time his team consisted of Greninja, Charizard and Garchomp with him. Two of which had hardly seen battle. Greninja had singlehandedly defeated the Pokémon league under Calem's lead and Charizard and Garchomp had shown their full strength against Serena for the first time. Afterwards on his flight to Kanto he met Rayquaza. Rayquaza was sleeping on an island and Calem didn't think much of it so he fell asleep beside him with his Pokémon. A few hours later Calem had woken up and in his face was Rayquaza, staring at him curiously. Calem stared back and there was a tense few seconds there but Calem was simply staring. It was his awkward phase where he stared at people and was a kid of few words. Rayquaza was staring as well until he gave a smile, a wide and big toothy smile. Rayquaza nudged Calem onto his back and then flew off. Into the sky, past the clouds, past the atmosphere, past the world, and then flew back down. It was an exhilarating thrill Calem felt at that moment, and he fell about ten meters above the see down into it, Rayquaza had dropped him off, like a scumbag. He swam back to an island to see Rayquaza and his Pokémon looking at him amused. Calem had grabbed their pokéballs only to notice that now there were four, Rayquaza had, unbeknownst to him, joined the team. Calem had refused to use Rayquaza though and swept through the Kanto league with his three Pokémon, heading to Johto and then Hoenn, leaving behind a new record in Sinnoh and creating new friends in Unova. Unofficially, Red and Calem shared a title, champion of the world.

Calem returned to reality because of a Pikachu poking his cheek, Red's Pikachu. Red's Pikachu motioned to the door and Calem walked out to see the other champions all sitting comfortably in chairs, talking to each other and laughing. Calem joined in and sat down next to Red while Red's Pikachu jumped onto his friends shoulder. Calem saw the Champions looking at Red and him expectantly and asked: "What?"

"Tell us about Rayquaza, I mean we knew about Latios, Raikou, Suicune and a few others but Rayquaza?" Brenden asked, "I mean, Rayquaza is my regions biggest mystery. I caught Kyogre, Groudon and Jirachi, but Rayquaza was nowhere to be found!"

"Coincidence," Calem said as he grabbed a bottle of coke and poured some into his cup. Red was smirking and then the former champions arrived.

"Hey there," Red said to them. The former champions all gave their greetings while Calem took a sip from his cup. Then he looked past the table they were hogging in front of house Mew, he looked towards the sky, the endless sky. He felt the breeze, then he felt him again, the one Pokémon that tugged onto his sanity, Calem needed the counterpart to regain his complete sanity. There had been a time when Calem had lost it, the result had been the big crater in meteor falls, which thankfully Brendan had covered up quickly. It was one of the rare moments when Red had come down from Mt. Silver and came to meet them all in Hoenn, and Hoenn was lucky that he had come. When Calem went on a rampage they defeated his Pokémon thanks to the combined effort of the champions, but Red himself took on three at the same time. Meteor falls was a different place from there on out, a place Calem didn't dare to step into, a place where he could make Calem lose his sanity, who was he? A black shadow, the only proof of his existence being nightmares, Darkrai. Luckily Lucas had been on the search for Cresselia, chasing after even the smallest of hints. But this tug was a weaker one, one that gave him hope. Calem stood up quickly and ran towards a random direction, Lucas following. He had felt the same tug, the same feeling, the feeling of himself calming down. Red and the others followed, but only the champions knew the reasons.

They ran into a forest, they ran past a pond, past a few hills and flew up a mountain. But Lucas and Calem were in the lead the entire time, never tiring, never stopping, always running. Soon they felt the tug of calm disappear and Calem felt insanity. Calem grabbed his head in pain and fell onto his knees. Sanity slowly left, but then it returned. Something counteracted Darkrai who was always with Calem, Darkrai who he made sure to carry around because he was a ticking time bomb, Darkrai was calmed. Calem looked around and saw it, his hope, his dream, Darkrai's counterpart, Cresselia. Calem threw a pokéball at Cresselia, hoping for an instant catch, hoping for the sanity to come back. Cresselia floated into the pokéball and broke free. Calem saw Cresselia fly away with his hopes and fell to the ground. He felt his sanity slip away, but then someone put their hand on his shoulder. Calem whirled around to see Red, standing behind him with a hand placed on his shoulder.

"Hey Cal, don't worry. If you ever rampage again I have them to help deal with it. And this is a school full of pros. We can deal with you. And Lucas will keep up his search, so come on. Keep your sanity for a bit longer," Red said with a smile. His crimson eyes showed the worry deep inside of him, but Calem didn't mention it. It was natural for Red to be worried and Calem was grateful for any support he had gotten. But he felt bad towards Lucas. Lucas was an excellent explorer, maybe even the best, but searching for Cresselia takes a toll on even the very best. Calem looked towards Lucas and the latter understood what that look meant.

"Oh no you don't. You will not feel guilty! You, you were the one who helped me out with Darkrai, the least I can do is help you out with Cresselia, I mean you did catch Darkrai in my place," Lucas explained.

Calem gave a wry smile before saying: "Sheesh, you had to make me feel bad about myself even more…"

"Yeah I do, now shut up and let me go ahead and do my work," Lucas joked. He grabbed his hat and held his hand out towards the place where they had last seen Cresselia, then snapped it shut like he caught her. An oath each of the champions had, a unique oath with which they would promise to capture that Pokémon, and no one used it on just any Pokémon. Red had used it on Mew and Mewtwo; Ethan on Celebi, Lugia and Ho-oh; Brendan on Jirachi, Kyogre and Groudon; Lucas on Shaymin, Dialga and Palkia; Hilbert on Meloetta, Genesect and Victini and Calem on Arceus only. Calem though, had been the only one who had yet to fulfill his oath, but now Lucas added one more Pokémon to his list, Cresselia, and so, joined Calem to those who had to catch their Pokémon. Red, Ethan, Brendan and Hilbert stepped forward and were staring at the spot where Cresselia been last seen.

"That will be tough," Red smiled at Lucas who shrugged. But Calem knew that Lucas' blood was sent pumping. The only Pokémon that challenged him to his wits end was Cresselia. Ethan grabbed a Pokéball out of which came Ho-Oh. She was standing there majestically with her rainbow feathers lighting up the surroundings.

"Let's head back," Ethan said and got on top of Ho-Oh. Red shrugged and got onto Charizard, Blue getting onto his Pidgeot, Lance his Dragonite, Steven his Skarmory, Brendan his own Skarmory, Lucas his Staraptor, Cynthia borrowed Calem's Charizard and Alder used Hilbert's Mandibuzz whereas Hilbert got onto his Hydreigon and finally Calem himself got onto his Latios with Diantha getting onto her Hawlucha. They flew back down to the House Mew Dormitories with a little joy as Calem regained a smile on his Latios as the latter flew loops and spun around his own axis. Calem was laughing in exhilaration but nobody noticed Lucas watch this while having a determined look on his face.

**So you find out more about Calem's travels. ANYWAY, I AM STILL ACCEPTING OCS, BRING IT ON. I thank you mysteryreader for your two OCs, you currently hold the record of most OCs. I might just think about giving you permission to having a legendary in your team... or the person who holds most OCs record by the new year (in case it wasn't clear enough, if you hold the record of most OCs I will allow you to either a) equip one of your made characters with a legendary or b) create a new character who has that legendary. Which legendary will be discussed). **

**ANYWAY, ONCE AGAIN, thank you for reading and I hope you have a nice day, btw reviews are always appreciated. **


	10. Chapter 10: Strange Fate

Pokémon Chapter 10: Strange Fate

**Hello, I hope you had a merry christmas and a happy new year... Yeah I have to apologize. Deadlines were still set for some schoolwork and during Christmas and new years my friends had parties. I tried to get out early to write more but they got dead drunk and I had to help out the sober people a bit with organizing and cleaning. Anyway, answering reviews:**

**GryfindorChaser2018-2022 (I think I'll shorten it to GC18-22): This chapter pretty much answers your first question. If Calem comes over as arrogant etc. I am working on changing it a bit. Thanks for the review btw.**

**mysteryreader (yes I am taking away the numbers): The Darkrai thing is like so: Darkrai was caught by Calem instead of Lucas, why is a later thing, but Darkrai is a Pokémon that pulls you into insanity and Calem has gone over the barrier once. Any more and things would be spoiled so let's leave it at that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, else the characters in the game wouldn't get friendzoned all the time -.-**

Calem woke up in his bed. It was Thursday, a mere few hours ago he had parted ways with the other champions and former champions to go to sleep. He had a roommate, although room would be an understatement because they were given a suite, but hadn't seen his face and vice versa. Calem got up and quickly took a shower before getting changed and looking at the kitchen they had. There was a slip of paper on it that simply said: 'Roommates cook for each other unless there is an event.'

"They chose to save money on exactly that one thing," Calem sighed before looking into the fridge. It was full of stuff so he brought out a few eggs, some cheese, ham and spring onions before mixing them all up to create some scrambled eggs. He grabbed some toast from a cabinet he luckily found and toasted it in a toaster that they luckily received. Calem brought out two plates and set the table when his roommate's door opened.

"Hey, I already set the tabl-" Calem stopped midsentence when he saw his roommate.

"Calem?" A girl with long strawberry blonde hair asked in disbelief as she covered her PJs.

Calem swallowed hard while staring at her before saying: "Hey Serena, so we're roommates?"

Indeed, by some strange means of Fate (**A.N: *cough* Author *cough***) Serena and Calem ended up being roommates. Funnily enough they hadn't seen each other yesterday once school had ended so they never could have known that they were in the same room. But looking at the two of them one could would never have thought that they had been friends for six years because of the awkward silence that reigned at that moment. They stood there for a while before Serena went back into her room and came out a few minutes later, clothes changed. She looked at the table where all the foods were set and steaming with heat. Calem stood there, getting some coke out of the fridge to see Serena standing there. He walked towards her and said: "Come on, let's eat."

They ate in silence, just eating before Calem sighed: "Okay, this is far too awkward. Let's just talk. I mean, we are roommates and all so we shouldn't have such an awkward atmosphere."

"Yeah," Serena replied. Calem smiled and went on to eating but tried to strike up a conversation.

"So, how did we end up roommates you reckon?" Calem asked.

"No idea, but somehow we did," Serena replied. Calem and Serena talked a lot while eating until Calem received a message. He flipped on his holocaster to see Red's name on the message.

"Hey Cal," Red's face appeared, "we were going to have a battle royal, want to join in? If yes come to the Coast, we want to try and get out some pent up stress. You kids are pretty frustrating."

Calem went into his room and picked up his second team. He didn't want to let loose today. Before he went out he turned to Serena and asked: "Want to come along?"

Serena's face brightened up as she nodded vigorously and ran into her room to get her stuff together. Calem thought for a moment before grabbing his bag with school stuff and waited at the door for Serena. She came out a few moments later with her bag and team. They walked out and Calem called out his Raikou. He got on Raikou before motioning to Serena to get on as well. Serena jumped onto Raikou's back and Calem whispered something into Raikou's ear. The Thunder Pokémon nodded before dashing in lightning fast speed towards along the coast until they saw the group of Champions, just that there were more. Calem helped Serena get off before recalling his Raikou and turned to the group: "So I wasn't the only one to bring guests?"

"Nah, we were way ahead of you," Hilbert smirked. He pulled the person next to him towards him and continued: "Isn't that right Hilda?"

Hilda nodded as she smiled and the two were in their own world before they were separated by Lucas. Lucas winked at Calem before dragging Hilbert back and talking to him in hushed tones. They came back a moment later and Lucas turned to Calem: "So Cal, when do you have to go to lessons?"

"Soon, I can fight one battle though," Calem answered.

"Oh, fight me please! Red always tells me about how strong you are," a woman said. She was pretty short, long blonde hair and had a Pikachu on her shoulder. This Pikachu though was decorated with a ribbon and Calem remembered the description, the dead giveaway was a ring on her hand though.

"You must be Yellow, Red's wife, nice to finally meet you. Red talks a lot about you, well he finally shut up after he proposed and you accepted," Calem smirked and almost everyone howled with laughter as Red blushed.

"Hey! You aren't so quiet about girls yourself hotshot!" Red shouted, blushing furiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Calem replied starting to run red. Now everyone was rolling in the sand and laughing. They calmed down after a few seconds but Serena was looking at this with interest. They understood each other well and must have met quite a lot to know so much about one another. And watching them talk to each other Serena noticed the champions and their life partners, every now and again a ring glittering on someone's finger. Calem was the only one who talked with a smile to everyone, but didn't have a partner. Then Serena noticed, he brought her. She started blushing furiously as she tried to calm down but heard someone talk to her: "So you're Serena. Calem has told us a lot about you."

Serena whirled around to see all of the champions minus Calem standing there. She turned to see Calem himself surrounded by the partners of said champions, talking.

"Pleasure to meet you," Serena brought out, barely. They were all quiet for a second before Calem joined them and said to Serena: "We have to go."

Serena got onto Raikou and they ran quickly to school. Once at school she noticed that they still had thirty minutes till school began. She gave Calem a questioning glance to which he replied: "It was pretty awkward."

Calem smiled as Serena giggled and they went into the school building to their classroom. They picked up the keys from the teacher's lounge and opened the classroom. They were the first to be there and Calem took a deep breath. He stood there, leaning against the window and watched some students slowly come in. Serena had her things ready and was twirling a few of the feathers on her necklace. Slowly the classmates of the two trickled into the room and Calem went to his seat. After another few minutes the teacher walked in and took a roll call. General education classes were on for the first few hours of school that day, and Calem was enlightened to the non-existence of his drawing skills. But once the major classes rolled by, Calem walked to the classroom Ethan said where they would hold the next lesson. He walked in to see that all the seats were already taken and Ethan smirking. Calem looked around before leaning against the wall and looking at Ethan expectantly. Ethan nodded before grabbing a remote and turned on a beamer. In the presentation he went over a few strategies that were crucial to battling and explained everything in great detail without spending too much time on it. While Ethan explained Calem only heard a few people write notes and looked at all of them. He himself had gotten this presentation from Ethan once before and had notes for this already, so he was curious to see who didn't write notes. Saber was one of them, but Calem saw that he had soaked in the knowledge already. But as he turned back to Ethan he saw him ignoring the students who had no intention of learning what he was teaching. Calem listened to the lesson intently and took closed his eyes. This would be a difficult major lesson.

**A.N: I AM STILL ACCEPTING OCS... I decided to go with Yellow cause she has a Pikachu, I mean that's just perfect for Red. The characters will be named after their original names from the game with the exception of Yellow. Thanks for reading... Reviews are always appreciated. **


	11. Chapter 11: Art Dunce

Pokémon Chapter 11: Art dunce

**Okay, I am aware of the fact that this is pretty short, but if I were to continue it just wouldn't work. Anyway this update is quicker than the last one (Which isn't that hard considering my last update took about a month hahahaha... sorry)**

**Review answering (Yay reviews):**

**mysteryreader: I'm glad you like Yellow, and I don't know, does it? (In this chapter you might think that again, but I'll answer the same way :P)**

**Ilypikachuu: I'm glad that you like my story, thank you for your support. I hope that you continue liking this series and thanks for that follow, it helps a lot and keeps me motivated. By the way, would you like to create an OC? Notify me via PM if you would. The guideline should be in a former chapter 5... I think. **

**JefftheKiller (yes, your numbers are also disappearing): Thanks for the compliment. But to make your mind clear, my Red is sorta my own Red so to say. I created him with the guideline of the game, where he has that team on Mt. Silver, with his Eevee from the manga... because I sorta didn't like the manga, the Eevee was an awesome idea though, so I sorta stole it :]]]]]. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, else the characters in the game wouldn't get friendzoned all the time -.-**

Calem was sitting in the dorm room in his casual clothes. He was doing his homework quickly because he wanted to get some training done with his Pokémon. But he had so much homework, and the biggest problem was that he had homework in arts amongst other things. Calem quickly finished his math homework and turned to his language homework, procrastinating his art homework until he got out of the building.

After another few minutes he got all of his language homework done and walked out, giving Serena's door a quick glance before leaving the dorm suite. He walked towards the forest and took small mental notes with what he should train. As soon as he came to the forests edge he grabbed his Pokéballs and threw them into the air. Vee wasn't with him since Serena had kidnapped the little guy the moment they stepped into the suite. What was happening in her room did bother him a bit but he ignored it and tried training. It wasn't his first team because those guys had received intense training before the showcase match. The second team though was a bit lacking in their offensive power currently so he took it to his mind to train them well. Their power was still top notch, but it wasn't close to enough to survive in this school. Calem looked at all of them while taking a deep breath. His serious face from all the thinking gone and replaced by a smile, a smile that he only gave few, a smile that was not forced.

"So guys, as you have guessed this school is a meeting place for quite strong individuals. And although I do not doubt that you are strong, you are not the strongest here, well of course overlooking the first team but those guys are just ridiculous even here. I still have no idea how they became so strong. But you guys have the potential. I haven't been with you six as long as I have been with the others, Vee being the exception of course, but I can see your potential and want to draw it out, not only as a trainer, but also as a friend. So let us work hard in getting the best out of this," Calem smiled as his Pokémon nodded in affirmation and they got to training. Combo moves were what Calem had in mind, teaching them the moves he had invented along with his first team. Once the second team were to manage the delicacy that was required to harness the powers of these moves, they would start to be able to create their own moves, combining elements and using their own strengths to cover weaknesses.

As the day went on he did his art homework, keeping a steady eye on his Pokémon. When he finished he looked at his holocaster to look at the time, surprised at how fast time had gone by he called his Pokémon together and went back to the dormitories to put away his drawing and to cook dinner. As he walked back though he gave his drawing glances every now and again, looking at the horrid drawing he had created that was supposed to depict the forest.

In front of the dorm to House Mew he saw Brendan sitting in at a table with his fiancé, May. Brendan saw him and beckoned him over. Calem walked to the table as he saw no route of escape and sat with them. He put the drawing on the table, but noticed to late the mistake he made as Brendan snatched it from the tabletop and looked at it. A second of shock later, Brendan fell off of his chair, laughing. Calem felt his face grow hot as he took the drawing back and Brendan was wiping tears off his face.

"Yeah I can't draw, so what?" Calem asked, defensively.

"Can't draw? That isn't what anyone would call a drawing! I could draw better than you at four!" Brendan got out between laughing.

"Well you are an art genius, I'm not surprised that you could draw better than that at four," May said.

"I don't know how to react to that statement," Calem stated after a few seconds. Brendan was still laughing though, not having a care in the world.

Soon Calem got up and was about to leave but Brendan stopped laughing and looked at him in a serious way: "Pace yourself okay? We don't want to go at you guys with the same intent as last time."

Calem smiled and walked away, holding his hand into the air, balling it into a fist. From any other person's point of view it would look like a simple gesture, but Brendan knew what it meant, because he had once seen him make that gesture, his gesture to show that he would catch Arceus and go to the top of the trainer world, he would catch the world itself. That was Calem's unique motion, and albeit it seemed cocky, the champions truly thought that he could stand on top, watch the world from a point of view they had never seen themselves and achieve something they had never achieved. Him doing that motion meant that he would do whatever was in his power to achieve it, he would be fine in short. Brendan smiled as he saw Calem walk into the dorm and the doors close behind him. He was the precious junior.

**Please read the authors note, thank you.**

**A.N: As I said at the top, sorry for it being short. I want to thank you for supporting my series and want to say that I may be unavailable (again) in the next week because my teachers sorta decided to kill a few people from my school with workload, me being one of them. Whenever I have time I will work on this so fear not. BY THE WAY, I AM STILL ACCEPTING OCS SO BRING THEM IN. HOW MANY? I HAVE NO IDEA JUST DO IT. **


	12. Chapter 12: Red plz

Pokémon Chapter 12: Red plz.

**Good news is, it didn't take more than a month. Bad news is, it still took quite long. Sorry. Anyway! I'm sorry and I am apologizing from the depths of my heart. **

**Big announcement though: I will accept two teacher OC's, the fastest two are automatically accepted. Criteria are: Name, Age, Appearance, Bio, Personality, Subject of teaching and Team. Write me via PM, but use as Subject OC (Teacher). Might do more of these :P**

**Ilypikachuu: So thanks for the compliment, glad you like that pairing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, else the characters in the game wouldn't get friendzoned all the time -.-**

Calem was in the dorm suite, the table set and he looked at Serena's door. He knocked at her door once, twice, and waited. He waited for a few seconds before the door opened and Vee jumped out, closely followed by Serena who was dressed in casual clothes. Calem caught Vee and Serena who tripped over something and they were awfully close for a second. Serena straightened herself quickly while glowing red, Calem's face being of the same color.

"I cooked dinner, want to eat?" Calem asked, smiling at her.

"Sure," Serena said, laughing a bit awkwardly. Vee jumped onto Calem's shoulder and he smiled at they smiled at each other. Calem and Serena sat down quickly and Vee jumped off to eat his food. Calem ate his food with Serena in silence until it became far too unbearable.

"So, how are you doing with the art homework?" He asked her. Serena giggled a bit before saying: "Definitely better than you."

Calem stopped eating and looked at her, but she motioned to the drawing that was lying on the shelf, for everyone to see.

"Oh! That's where I put it once I came in!" Calem said and grabbed the picture, putting it on his desk shortly afterwards. Calem started to eat again as if nothing happened, sort of embarrassed at the fact that Serena had seen the drawing. An awkward silence reigned the entire rest of the meal until Calem took the initiative again: "Can you just… not tell anyone?"

"Sure," Serena replied, smiling, "but who would've thought that you are bad at drawing?"

"I'm a human you know," Calem commented.

"Are you really?" Serena asked, smirking. Calem smirked in turn and drank a bit more water. He went to the fridge to get some more but saw that they were out, of water and food.

"We need to buy groceries tomorrow," Calem commented.

"Yeah… how is that supposed to work?" Serena asked.

"No idea, how about we go to Cynthia tomorrow and ask her? Or maybe even… you know what? I'll just ask Red," Calem quickly said. It wasn't like he didn't trust Cynthia, but she was a bit of a bad liar and it would draw a bit of attention if he were to ask Cynthia with Serena. And if a few others were to find out that his roommate was Serena he might be… dead. He opened his holocaster and called Red. But the one who picked up wasn't Red, it was Yellow.

"Hello? Yellow speaking, how may I help?" Yellow asked.

"Ah, hello this is Calem," Calem replied.

"Hello Calem! How are you doing?" Yellow questioned.

"I'm doing great, how about you?" Calem asked in turned.

"I'm doing wonderful, now what can I help you with?" Suddenly Red entered the camera.

"Hey there, what's up Cal?" Red asked with a wide smile.

"I wanted to ask about groceries, we didn't get any money but isn't the school funding that?"

"Oh that, just get the stuff and show the store your student ID. They'll just let you out of there with that stuff." Red explained. Calem nodded and was about to hand up but Red pointed a finger at Calem and continued: "You, insanity doesn't suit you."

Calem smirked and stuck out his tongue: "Does it not suit me?"

Red smirked back and replied: "Yep, it still doesn't suit you. And make sure that I hear no reports of loud noises from your dorm room."

Red hung up immediately after he had said that and Calem was left blushing. He looked around to see Serena looking at him, aware that she hadn't heard the conversation since he had turned down the holocaster volume. He took a deep breath before sitting back down and said: "Red told me that we can just go in there and get the stuff, show them our student ID and then they'll just let us out."

"Oh, that's pretty simple," Serena commented. Calem nodded and ate his remaining meal quickly, washing the dishes and disappearing into his room quickly. In his room he turned on his computer and played some music. After a few seconds Calem turned his computer off and jumped onto his bed. He fell asleep instantly.

The next day Calem woke up at five a.m. with Vee lying next to him. He got up slowly so that he wouldn't wake up Vee, and went out of the room. He took a shower quickly and went to their balcony. There he looked outside, their balcony had an outlook to the town and Calem didn't mind it, Serena did though. But Calem was looking outside, thinking of one thing, insanity might come to him. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, looking out. Vee suddenly joined him by jumping onto his shoulder and snuggling close to Calem's face. Calem smiled and looked at Vee for a moment before looking back out to the town. The sun was slowly coming up and Calem got changed quickly. He needed to get his first team out to get rid of some pent up emotions.

Calem called out Latios and they soared into the sky, flying around before landing on an island. The island was filled with lush green trees that had berries hanging from them, cut off by a beach of sand. On the island he called out Vee, Charizard, Greninja, Sceptile, Garchomp and Rayquaza. They stood in front of him, ready to fight, but relaxed immediately and stood straight. Calem smiled at them before saying: "I may not use you during the entire time I am attending this school, but you guys don't want to get rusty do you?"

Roars of approval were directed at Calem and his smile grew wider. He grabbed a handful of sand and blew it outwards. "How about we work on combo moves? Impress me," Calem smirked. All of them gave out their respective cries, saying quite clearly: 'Get ready to be impressed'.

If one were to be outside of the islands perimeter you would hear all kinds of sounds, ranging from explosions to the sound of something being frozen, and amidst all of that was Calem, smiling. What his team came up with would be beyond the realm of possibilities for most Pokémon, but Calem knew that this was far from good. Redirect, Ice Break and many more were the fruit of their effort for perfection, but those took dedication, hard work and a lot of time. Suddenly Calem saw a move that instantly made him look, something Latios and Garchomp came up with together. Calem smiled widely and shouted: "Stop! Latios, Garchomp, repeat that."

Everyone gathered around the named duo to watch Garchomp multiply, and then crash. Garchomp got up with another roar but Calem had seen enough, he would make that work.

**Read the Big announcement thing for interesting announcement, I guess I'll pause with the OCs for a bit cause a lot of them aren't even in the story yet so sorry. **


	13. Chapter 13: Let's take a small break

**A.N: Guess who's back from the dead? Yay, it's me! I hope at least some are happy to hear that. I wanted to profusely apologize for my disappearance, but it had to do with a major slump and just trying to survive school. Anyway, I'm trying out a new font and size, if you want the old one back tell me immediately in the reviews and I hope you enjoy some everyday life of Calem and Serena ^^. **

Pokémon Chapter 13

The school bell rang across the yard and Calem yawned. He collected himself before grabbing his bag and walking out of the school building. Classes were over and Calem wanted to go buy groceries as soon as possible. He had left his Pokémon on their own to complete the technique.  
It was Friday, so just the last day before the weekend which meant no school, and also an entire day filled with general education.  
Calem walked up to Tierno, Trevor, Serena and Shauna and asked: "Hey guys, want to go buy some groceries?"  
"Nah, Trevor, Shauna and I have already been to the store," Tierno declined politely.  
"How could you do this without me?" Serena exclaimed in mock exasperation. The gang laughed for a bit.  
"I don't want to go grocery shopping with just Serena though, she buys so many snacks and because of that we would empty the entire shelves." Calem smirked.  
"Hey!" Serena exclaimed, only to let more laughter ensue.  
"Well I don't want to go to the store with just you too. You can be so picky sometimes!" Serena said in return.  
Calem and Serena started to think hard on who to take along, and they came up with two names at the same time: "Saber and Kate!"  
They ran out of the classroom, Calem running to Saber's classroom and Serena to Kate's.  
Serena had little difficulty in asking Kate to go grocery shopping with them, but Calem was met by heavy resistance.

"No," Saber said.  
"I didn't even ask anything yet," Calem commented.  
"And whatever you ask, my answer will be no," Saber explained.  
"Oh so if I were to ask if you were not willing to come grocery shopping with Serena, Kate and I, you would answer no. Awesome," Calem smirked and knew that he had Saber backed into a corner. His thoughts were confirmed when Saber's usually calm self, reacted by widening his eyes.  
"Fine," Saber sighed in exasperation.  
Calem's eyes glinted in his victory and he said: "Come along then!"  
With a pouting, midnight black-haired boy behind him, Calem marched out of Saber's classroom, leaving behind a lot of questioning stares.

The duo met Serena and Kate at the school's front gate, bags in everyone's hands, ready to buy groceries. They walked in a slow and steady pace to the store, Serena and Kate trying to strike up conversation with Saber but failing, until Calem asked: "So, how hard did you beat Cynthia?"  
"I wrecked her," Saber couldn't help but answer.  
Calem laughed at the answer, he couldn't help but remember what Lucas and Cynthia had once told him, a boy his age, completely destroying Cynthia. Lucas wanted to battle the boy himself, but he had disappeared, just as quickly as Red always had. The others looked at Calem, confusion clear on their faces, but Calem waved it off and started walking to the store again.  
"Let me just tell you, that the new champions are on a whole new level from the old ones, and I probably won't be able to beat any of them again soon," Calem turned around and said to Saber.  
"Says the guy who beat Red," Saber answered.  
"I only beat Red because he let me. I couldn't win against Red for my life if he wouldn't let me," the boy leading the group said.

The rest of the walk proceeded in silence until they stood inside the grocery store. Calem quickly walked through the store, shoving everything he and Serena would need into a basket, meat, vegetables, eggs, bread, some stuff to put onto the bread and some drinks. Kate and Saber followed suit, but Kate pointed something out when Serena put sweets into Calem's shopping basket: "Serena, don't you need to buy your own groceries? I mean, you asked me to come with you guys to the store because you and your roommate didn't have any groceries left."  
Calem and Serena paused all actions. They had just noticed what had happened because of Kate, they hadn't thought of this. Had the Kalos gang come to buy groceries together, they would have been in deep trouble. But luckily they hadn't come along so Calem and Serena avoided a mild disaster.  
It wasn't like they wanted to keep the entire thing a secret, it was just that they wanted to avoid the awkward atmosphere when having to explain the situation. And now they would have to explain it to Kate, but thanks to Serena's quick thinking, they avoided said disaster, once again.  
"Hey Kate! They sell all kinds of candy!" Serena shouted in an attempt to change the topic.  
Kate whirled around and scoured the shelves of candy to find one that would suit her taste, the lack of Serena's groceries forgotten, even when they left the store and returned to the dorms.

They found out that every one of the four was in House Mew, and parted ways inside of the dormitory which was divided in three wings: the north wing, the east wing and the west wing. Saber's room was in the north wing, Kate's in the west wing and Calem and Serena's room was located in the east wing.  
The co-ed roommates rushed into their room and stuffed their groceries into the refrigerator. Calem cooked a stew while quickly finishing his homework. After the stew was done, he served it up for Vee and Serena, leaving behind a note and knocking on Serena's door before leaving the dormitory to get back to his first team.

Calem grabbed a flute out of his back pocket and blew into it lightly, a nearly inaudible sound ringing out of the flute and soon he saw a blue bolt come closer to him. The blue bolt became clearer the closer he came, and turned out to be Latios. Calem got onto Latios' back before flying onto the island where his first team had gathered, all standing there at the ready. They looked incredibly giddy so Calem gestured them to show him what was going on, and Latios and Garchomp stepped forward. Charizard threw a coconut at Garchomp and then the coconut was sliced into eight. Calem had a huge grin on his face when he looked at his first team and said: "Guys, I think this is our very first doubles combo attack. This needs to be used once it's perfected."  
Garchomp and Latios gave Calem a look but he shook it off: "Oh don't look at me like that. I know fully well that it's still imperfect. Don't lie to me."  
Finally the two Pokémon looked away as if they were not involved in the lie and soon a lot of sounds that sounded akin to laughter rang throughout the island. Calem smiled at the scene in front of him and returned the Pokémon to some well-deserved rest before flying back to the dormitory on Charizard's back.

He walked through the dormitory door, only to be greeted by Serena, heating up his stew.  
"I saw you outside my window so I started to reheat the stew," she explained.  
Calem thanked her and brought out a bowl and spoon. He barely got them onto the table when Eevee jumped on top of his head, making him lose balance momentarily. The evolutionary Pokémon growled playfully when Calem laughed lightly and started to pet him. Serena giggled at the scene before going into her room and getting ready for bed, Saturday would be a busy day for them.


	14. Chapter 14: Calem goes rogue

**A.N: So thank you for receiving me so well again, I don't think I can upload one chapter every day though because I want to give each chapter more quality.**

**OmniDragon10: Send me one via pm, the format is in chapter 5. If your OC is good, I will accept him/her, if not, I won't. There is a long waiting list of OCs so try your best.**

**mysteryreader6626: Glad to hear that I'm welcome ^^. I changed the format again and I hope this is better.**

**Now to all: Thank you for reading, reviews are greatly appreciated and enjoy a bit of Calem going rogue. **

Pokémon Chapter 14: Calem goes rogue

The sun started to come up and along with it, the sun's color. Yellow got up from bed, the space where Red slept, empty. She had gotten used to that. Red was an early riser, and he couldn't lie still after waking up. Red had to go out and train his Pokémon or he would feel like he lost valuable time.  
Yellow walked into the kitchen of the house provided by the academy, still in her sleepwear to find Red sitting there, drinking water. An appetizing aroma wafting through the air caught Yellow's attention. She noticed that their table was set with delicious breakfast. Red noticed her and smiled.

"Thought you might want some breakfast," Red commented nonchalantly.

"Okay, what did you do?" Yellow asked, her glare unforgiving. Red scratched his cheek and tried to divert her attention.

"Hey Yellow, first breakfast, then business;" he walked over to the table and pulled out Yellow's chair.

"Are you hoping that I would forget by the time we are done eating?" She asked, sitting down in her chair.

"Nope, just stalling for some time to form my statement in a more… attractive manner;" Red answered, after pushing her chair in. He sat down in his own chair and they started to eat breakfast. They ate with some small talk, usually concerning their Pokémon and the other champions, the school too. They noticed Pika and Chuchu running up to them, berries in hand. The mouse Pokémon jumped onto the table and both started eating their berries. Red and Yellow petted their respective Pikachu's and smiled fondly. They had been on many adventures with their Pokémon, through thick and thin as some liked to say.

"By the way, how do you think Calem is coping with him being in a room with Serena?" Yellow asked.

"Pretty well actually, I thought he would have more difficulties, but it seems to be alright. I think he doesn't understand that he actually needs Serena in his life. Something I didn't understand until I actually fell in love with you," Red added the last part with a wink. Yellow though, was unfazed.

"Red, you know fully well that that doesn't work on me. I have seen you use that on unsuspecting girls hundreds of times," Yellow rolled her eyes. Red raised his hands in defeat and smiled at her, his rare to be seen smile. People think that he smiles often, which he does, in the company of his close friends. When business is concerned, he smiles very rarely. Yellow had learned that when she had visited Red on Mt. Silver for the first time. His smiling demeanor around his friends had become a serious face with a hardened expression. But once he saw Yellow, his face had brightened up immediately. She knew that Red tried his best to be a very happy person, but that two-sided coin was just him, kind to his friends, serious to others.

When they finished eating breakfast, Yellow looked at Red, waiting for an answer.

"Okay, so–" Red was interrupted by his holocaster ringing and looked at the number, it was Calem.

He answered the call to see Serena look at him with a worried expression on her face: "Red, Calem is gone."

Red jumped out of his chair, and Pika jumped onto his shoulder. They ran out of the house quickly and Red called all of the other champions. They met in front of the House Mew dormitories, walking into Calem's room. Vee was sitting next to Serena on a couch. Serena held a sticky note in her hand and looked up to see the champions with wet, red eyes. She handed the note to Red and Hilbert came up to her, comforting her to the best of his abilities. Meanwhile Red looked over the sticky note:

_Dear Serena, and all the others who will read this, probably Red,_

_I'm going somewhere before something bad happens.  
I don't think I have the time to write what it is so I hope you will understand the necessity of my disappearances. The other champions can explain my situation to you. _

_What comes from hereon I only want the other champions to read._

_Good-Bye Serena._

_Guys, it looks like its slowly gaining control. I heard a clue on where Arceus is not too long ago, so I'm going after him as a final gambit. The destination is Spear Pillar, probably my best bet.  
Try to help Serena as best as you can._

_I'll see you soon guys._

Red gave Ethan the sticky note before he went into Calem's room and rummaged through his things. The other champions followed him one by one after reading the sticky note, except for Hilbert who decided to stay with Serena to comfort her until Yellow arrived. He didn't need to wait long because Yellow came as quickly as she could and Hilbert joined the champions in searching Calem's room. They were hoping to find something that said that Calem wasn't planning on going to Spear Pillar. Spear Pillar had become incredibly unstable after Lucas had caught Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. The champions didn't fear treading onto Spear Pillar, but no one knew what would happen if someone were to try to do something on top of it.

"Hey, guys, help me here," Lucas said, pointing to a chest. Red and Ethan came over and looked at the chest. It was a big chest made out of a dark wood. The hinges were well oiled and maintained, the lock was a lock with a key, simple but effective. Brendan threw a key over to Ethan and they unlocked the chest. Everyone looked at the contents, books and notes thrown into the chest, some loose pieces of paper and parchment containing ink, carefully formed into words or pictures. Each of the champions grabbed something and looked through it.

"Mine is a legend of Spear Pillar," Lucas commented.

"And mine is a report of a doctor, telling of his patients who had nightmares and good dreams one day after the other," Brendan said. They noticed that all of the things were on either Spear Pillar or Darkrai and Cresselia.

"If I had these before I went on my journey, I would've saved myself a lot of time in stopping Team Galactic," Lucas sounded impressed.

"But most of these things are legends, the occasional scientific report out of which you can barely conclude that it is connected to either Spear Pillar or Darkrai and Cresselia," Hilbert voiced.

"We all caught legendary Pokémon, Pokémon everyone thought didn't exist. We didn't doubt their existence nor did we look critically at legends or reports that could have to do with them. Hilbert, these are probably the best clues anyone could wish for if he wanted to research these things," Red finally said. He had stayed silent because the entire chest confirmed something, something they all didn't want to believe. Calem had promised them that he would search for Arceus slowly, properly. But he decided to rush the search because of Darkrai, that meant that Darkrai was getting to him faster and faster.

"But maybe all of these drawings are frauds! They show parts of Spear Pillar that don't exist!" Hilbert argued.

"No, these drawings are older than written history," Brendan began, "the styles don't match to any of our known drawings. They're probably older than the cave drawings of Dialga and Palkia. The parchment is amazing to have survived this long, I would love to see what kind of tools they used to create it and what the ink is made of."

"But it looks so well drawn, like a sketch we would draw nowadays with a pencil," Ethan commented.

"That's what confused me at first too, I thought that it has to be fifty years old at the most, but the parchment doesn't match to that age and the style is different. It seems refined at first, but it's very primitive upon further investigation," Brendan explained, "the Spear Pillar drawings are incredible, they show parts that have probably broken off with time... I wish I could've seen Spear Pillar when it looked like this…"

The room was silent and then Red said: "We're going to Spear Pillar."


	15. Chapter 15: Insanity

**A.N: So here is chapter 15, enjoy. Oh and please read the Authors note at the end, thank you :D**

Pokémon Chapter 15

He saw light at the end of the cavern, walking out there it was, the platform of Spear Pillar, a center level where Giratina, Palkia and Dialga guarded the entrance to the God Pokémon Arceus. In the old days, one would have to be guided into Spear Pillar by Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie and then one had to pass the tests given on each floor, the platform being the last floor of the Pillar. Not Spear Pillar though, because Spear Pillar's highest floor was the Hall of Origin, the one Arceus resided in. Calem had first heard of this legend when he traversed Sinnoh for his first time. During all of his travels he looked into the truth of it, looking at all myths and legends, only to find that they all contained one fact that stayed the same: Spear Pillar.  
Many thought that Dialga, Palkia and Giratina's floor was the highest floor, but it was just the one that led onwards, to the Hall of Origin. Calem stepped onto the floor where Lucas fought Team Galactic, catching Dialga and Palkia in the process. He felt the instability beneath his feet, a building that once was held up by the existence of three Pokémon, a building that started to feel the pressure of time and space once its protectors were gone.  
The floor decided to stay whole and Calem looked around for an item. There was a flute hidden here somewhere. The three Pokémon of this floor usually guided one to the flute, but Calem hoped to find it on his own. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his head. Darkrai tested Calem's mentality, ready to take over any second. Calem tried his best to resist, but he felt himself get weaker every attempt, and he knew that Darkrai felt it. With renewed vigor Calem looked around for the flute, but he felt Darkrai's attack every few seconds. Calem felt sweat fall down his brow and had to sit down. Calem felt himself weaken slowly and he felt so tired that he decided to rest his eyes.

Red was ready, the current and former champions all decided to go after Calem. Students were told that Calem had gone first to scout for a mission, the current and former champions following as soon as possible. The champions were allowed to take three protégés along, yet all but Ethan refused. Ethan grabbed Kate, Saber and Serena. The group flew to the Sinnoh region, switching their flying Pokémon in the middle of the flight to get there as soon as possible.  
They entered Mt. Coronet and Red lead the charge with Blue, the rest behind them closely. Ethan had called Silver for help and Silver had met them in Mt. Coronet with Barry and N.

"So why are all these strong trainers, trainers who have been written down in history, gather in one place?" Kate asked Serena.

"I don't know. Red and the others didn't want to tell me what was going on. All I know is that Calem is gone and–" Serena felt tears run down her face as she walked. She didn't want to think about what made Calem, a guy who was usually so cheerful, do something so reckless. Suddenly the entire group stopped moving.

"We have a problem," Red shouted. The members of the group tried to see what was wrong and they saw it, the walls of the cave ran into a weird dark aura, as if something was inside a ball of darkness. Red walked up to the edge of the menacing aura and picked up a small rock. He threw it at the aura and it disappeared. Red gave Blue a signal and Blue stepped back. He then gave Pika a signal who shot off a Thunderbolt into the aura. The attack bounced back and right at Red. Suddenly it diverted to a Mega Sceptile that appeared out of nowhere. Brendan recalled his Sceptile and Red nodded in gratitude. The next thing he did happened before anyone could tell him to stop. Red thrust his arm into the dark aura and pulled it back out as if he had touched hot iron. His arm looked unscathed but he felt a sharp pain. He took a deep breath before he gestured everyone to gather.

"Alright so, it looks like this is meant to keep those, who wish the creator of this barrier harm, out. We can pass through it, but it will be quite painful. If you're not up to it stay outside of the barrier," Red paused. He waited for some to say that they would stay outside, but all he saw were looks of determination.

"Cal, don't ever say that people don't care about you again," Red muttered under his breath. He stood up straight and turned to the aura. Pika jumped onto his shoulder and then he counted down.

"On 1 we run, 3… 2… 1!" They all ran through the barrier, piercing pain all over their bodies. But they stood fast, and all marveled at the spectacle in front of them. They saw a clear sky and Spear Pillar as was depicted in the drawings in Calem's chest. They also saw Calem standing in front of him, Arceus. Red had only heard that Calem met Arceus once and battled the God Pokémon, only to have lost horribly. Now he stood in front of the God Pokémon, but something was off. Calem was surrounded by darkness and suddenly turned around to them. His mouth opened, but the sounds that came out were inhumane.

"Hello friends of Calem. You are too late, I gained control two hours ago," The weird voice said. The champions covered their faces with their hats, their bodies shaking and a fearsome aura of rage surrounding them.

"Darkrai! What happened to Calem?" Lucas shouted. Looks of confusion decorated the faces of all but the champions.

"He's still alive," Darkrai smirked, "barely."

Calem's body walked towards them and out came Darkrai's voice: "Well I don't have time for you, Arceus is my current problem and I don't want you interrupting me in the middle of my business, so I have a little present for you."

Blobs of darkness gathered in front of everyone, slowly gaining a humanoid shape. The shapes started to look like certain people, for everyone the humanoid being in front of them different, but similar.

"I present to you, your nightmare selves. Nightmares are but alternate universes I give you a peek into. These alter egos of yours will be your opponents, have fun in beating them," Darkrai said before he turned back to Arceus. Arceus though looked at Calem, not Darkrai.  
Darkrai looked at Arceus with contempt and said: "You always were like that, didn't see me, I was too unimportant for you."

"That isn't true Darkrai, and you know it. I am just sorry for this boy who is caught in the middle of your hatred towards me," a powerful yet soothing voice replied.

Darkrai dismissed the statement and grabbed one of his pokéballs. He threw it and out came Greninja: "Let's dance."

At the same time the group that had come to save Calem engaged their respective enemies. A battle filled with sounds that resounded throughout the entire room started. Small battles amongst the reals and fakes could be heard, but the battles the champions had were over in a heartbeat, outsmarting their nightmare selves. Quickly and surely. The battles of the others didn't go that well though, mainly because the opponents used the exact same tactics, in case of the students more refined tactics, which made it hard for them to beat their alternate egos. The champions moved forward and tried to catch up to Darkrai. Darkrai though, was trying to fight Arceus, who was avoiding any attacks that went after him. Once the God Pokémon saw the champions it retreated and floated in the sky. Darkrai turned around and gave a sigh.

"Man, I know Darkrai is in Calem's body and all, but I'm really pissed at Calem right now for sighing," Ethan commented to the other champions who nodded grimly. It was Ethan's attempt at loosening the mood but the situation was too grave for anyone to laugh. They all called out their strongest Pokémon, Red asked Pika for help, Ethan his Typhlosion, Brendan his Blaziken, Lucas his Torterra and Hilbert his Emboar. Darkrai called out six Pokémon, but when Darkrai commanded something the Pokémon refused to move. It was like they knew, knew who was actually controlling the body of their trainer, their friend. Darkrai was furious and kicked the ground in fury. Darkrai decided to take things in his own hand and put his hands together. He slowly widened the gap between his hands and a dark orb formed.

"Dark Void," Darkrai said as the orb disappeared into the ground and orbs of darkness surrounded all of the Pokémon. When the orbs disappeared they were lying on the ground, asleep. But their sleeps weren't peaceful, nightmares haunted the Pokémon as they spewed attacks. The trainers did their best to avoid the attacks while Darkrai laughed. The situation looked dire until a warm light enveloped them all.  
Darkrai looked up to see Arceus shine out the warm soothing light: "Arceus! You always interrupt my plans! I have had ENOUGH!"

Darkrai made two orbs, both looking like Dark Void, one flew into the ground and surrounded the Pokémon of the champion, and the other flew straight at Arceus and stayed there, surrounding Arceus. When Dark Void disappeared, all Pokémon that were hit by it lay there, sleeping. The champions grabbed another pokéball each and looked at Darkrai with grim expressions decorating their faces. If every Pokémon would fall asleep, they would be helpless in front of Darkrai.

**A.N: No, after this fight is over Elitist Academy will not end. I'm in it for the long run. Elitist Academy will still continue and this is just one of many Arcs, so hang tight and await the next chapter. **

**Thank you for reading and I hope you have a great day. **


	16. Chapter 16: I am a Liar

Pokémon Chapter 16

The room he sat in was empty, barring two chairs, himself and someone else. It was not dark, but not light either, it was simply there. He started to stir and the person sitting in front of him said: "Finally woken up have you?"

His eyes shot open and he looked at the person in front of him: "You're… me."

"That's right, I'm you, and you're me. Welcome to the confusing world of the mind, starring you and me and also me and you, Calem," the person said.

"You did that one on purpose," Calem commented and the one in front of him smirked.

"Yes, I did. I rarely get to talk so I try to enjoy it as much as possible," the latter explained.

Calem smiled before he remembered what situation he was last in: "Wait, what happened? Why am I in my body? Did Darkrai get control?"

The teenager in front of him looked serious: "Sadly, yes. We have lost the battle. You created me to have a blockade against Darkrai, but I could only do so much. In the end we were too weak and lost. Now our friends are suffering from our mistake. Luckily he couldn't kill you and me, he just managed to trap us in this part of your mind."

"And where are we inside of my mind? It's so empty…" Calem asked.

"Well, part was just something to make it sound epic, this is your mind, empty. Ok but all jokes aside, we are currently stuck within a part of your memories, memories you chose to forget along with a few of your friends, memories of the town of sleeping champions. But it looks like no one can help you access these memories except for Arceus, which is why this room appears empty although it is filled with emotions and experiences.  
Now, we need to get out of here to help your friends, any suggestions?"

Calem scratched his chin and stood up. When he started to move forward he felt the ground beneath his feet disappear and quickly jumped back onto his char.

"Oh yeah, I should've told you that these chairs are the only thing of matter besides you and me," Calem's copy told him.

"Tell me that sooner!" He shouted back and sat down, trying to get all the rage out of his system. His copy chuckled but when he started to say something he was interrupted by a light. They both knew who it was and they looked up. There they saw him, Arceus, or rather an ethereal form of the Alpha Pokémon.

"Ah, there you are, your mind is pretty complicated, so many twists and turns within it, how do you stay sane?" Arceus asked sincerely.

"Good question, let me tell you my secret, I don't. It's too much of a hassle to stay sane so I'd rather be insane," Calem's answer was so nonchalant that Arceus couldn't help but believe him, although his observations told him otherwise. But then again, Calem had always been the biggest mystery for Arceus, a person he couldn't read and couldn't understand no matter the circumstances.

"Well he _is_ from the town of sleeping champions after all…" Arceus muttered underneath his breath before he turned to Calem: "So, I came here to ask, are you willing to save the world?"

"Nope," Calem said. His copy smirked and they both leaned back in their chair in sync. Arceus suddenly felt a chill run down his spine.

"I'm not willing to save the world, but in the end, I'll have to, to save my friends. So help me out of my mind, Arceus," Calem smiled a sincere yet pleading smile, and Arceus realized why he felt the chill, he understood that Calem knew more than he lead on.

"Anyway, you know each and every one of my memories don't you?"

"Yes, but I don't see how that has anything to do with your current… oh," Arceus finished his sentence in understanding and Calem's copy thought about it for a moment.

"Nope, I still don't get it, aren't we supposed to think alike?" The copy commented.

"That's what I want to say… Anyway, where are we right now?" Calem asked.

"In your mind, section memories… oh… But how are you going to force this to happen?" Calem's copy finally brought out.

"Ah, now we get to the fun part for which I will need your help. Now listen closely…"

While Calem explained his plan, Red and the others were staring at Darkrai, their Pokémon and themselves exhausted. They had managed to keep some Pokémon awake and dodge the onslaught of Dark Voids, Dark Pulses and the occasional Sludge Bomb, but it cost all of their strength to dodge it all and get in the occasional attack. The exhaustion was clear on everyone's faces yet they also had determination clear in their eyes along with the few bruises on their dust clad bodies. Darkrai was annoyed at the fact that he couldn't destroy their morale although he had displayed his power to the fullest extent of his abilities. He couldn't understand why they were so determined to fight a losing battle so he stopped his attacks and asked in his inhumane voice: "Why? Why do you fight? This boy has been lost within the depths of his own mind yet you continue to fight, what is your motivation?"

"Huh, funny that you're asking," Hilbert started, "It has do to with something called trust, not that you would know what it is."

"Go Hilbert! School the fool!" Ethan shouted encouragingly. Everyone started to look a bit embarrassed and Darkrai looked at the others in disbelief.

"How do you hang out with this guy?"

"At least we don't have to live with him, we always feel sorry for his wife," Brendan commented. Before Ethan could give another statement though Lucas pointed at Red who gave Ethan a warning glance before he opened his own mouth.

"We believe in Calem, after all he beat us all in Pokémon battles so we know that he will win against you even if you say that all odds stand against him, after all, he caught you once already," Red knew that this statement would just anger Darkrai, but he truly believed in Calem and couldn't stop himself from saying his mind. Not fearing Darkrai also helped immensely in speaking his mind. He had guessed correctly because this Darkrai was surrounded by a dark aura which disappeared promptly only to reappear. This happened again and again, and every trainer who was worth his money knew what that was, Nasty Plot. They attacked before it became too much of a boost, but it was too late, Darkrai held out his hands and a massive Dark Pulse blew everyone away, the Pokémon quickly recalled into their Pokéballs by their trainers and the trainers themselves struggling to get up from the ground. The one it had hit worst was Red, he felt that at least one of his ribs was broken and had trouble breathing as a result. Darkrai brought them all together with Psychic and started to charge a Dark Void. The huge ball of dark energy flew at them slowly, ominously, fear rising inside all of them. Then they were enveloped in Darkness, only to see light. Light on a clearing with a lush green meadow decorating it. They looked around to see where they were, but a few knew, the champions and Blue. They had seen the iconic buildings, smelt the wonderfully fresh air that smelt of grass and trees. Red got up, testing his broken ribs but feeling absolutely nothing, confirming that this was not reality.

"Welcome to Pallet Town! Home of the sleeping champions! How may I help you?" They heard someone shout from the direction of the buildings. Red looked at the town in front of him, but he noticed something in the corner of his eye, a group of people. He walked closer, followed by the entire expedition. Then he saw what had caught his eye, the group had been separated into two groups, one was a group of adults and the other one of kids. The kids were the people who had caught Red's interest, those kids resembled them, the champions.

There was one boy, black hair, red cap and red eyes wearing a serious expression, one with black hair, a mischievous smile decorating his face, and a black cap his head, in a tussle with a brunette haired boy who had a white hat on his head, both separated by a boy wearing a red beret and a boy with a red and white cap, a light blue hoodie keeping him safe from the winds of Pallet Town. To top it all off there was a small boy, brunette hair and a red cap that was clearly too big for him yet he hung on to it dearly. Two things shocked the entourage that had gone to save Calem, the kids passed through them as if they were not there and the first thing the boy with the red eyes said: "Ethan! Brendan! Stop! Act your age! You guys are nine years old, only one year younger than me and yet Lucas and Hilbert who are respectively one and two years younger than you guys are acting more mature than you! And Cal, I'm telling you that that hat is too big for you."

"I don't care Red, it's mine," the youngest boy replied, stretching his tongue out at the red eyed boy.

The champions looked at each other, then at their child forms, then back to each other. When Lucas was about to ask something a door appeared out of thin air and Arceus stepped through.

"Hello saviors of the world, I barely managed this on time. You'll probably be trapped here until Darkrai and Calem finish their duel so make yourselves comfortable, I need to tell you a long story. By the way, did any of you miss me?" Arceus asked.

"Uh, you were missing?" Lucas asked in return and one could hear the Alpha Pokémon's defeated sigh and he cursed under his breath inaudibly.

Outside of the Dark Void, inside of Calem's mind they sat opposite each other. One a mass of darkness, the other a clear human.

"So, how did you get out?" Darkrai asked.

"Pretty easy actually, although it cost me a lot, I erased my memories," Calem replied.

"I hoped you would think they are far too precious for you," Darkrai sighed.

"They are precious, but I can always make new ones, I can only kick your ass once though, excuse my French," Calem smirked.

"Oh ha-ha, very funny, since the Kalos region uses French as their secondary language… Anyway, why don't you give up? You know very well that you can't beat me Calem, your current state is only upheld because memory loss hasn't caught up to you yet, in a few minutes time you will only remember little of your memories. I can just stall this out and win," Darkrai looked triumphant, but something felt wrong, Calem was smirking.

"Hate to break it to you Darkrai, but you know, I sort of regained control of my body already so I'm just here to talk to you. I'm just tasting out the moment of you actually realizing my victory. I wasn't sure at first on how to celebrate, but I decided that I could do that later. Anyway, good game Darkrai, in the end you lost fair and square to me and I hope you will stop trying to take over, although that's mere wishful thinking. Now, you have somewhere to be, and I have somewhere to be so have a nice day Darkrai, I wish you all the best," Calem stood up and left, Darkrai slumped down inside his chair and laughed, a truly interesting human. He got out of the chair himself and left, inside the room of memories only two chairs remained, and a chest filled with memories, lying had always been his forte after all.

The Dark Void disappeared along with the end of Arceus' story, they saw Calem's body up inside the tower, his legs dangling out of the window he sat in, his eyes were gazing at the sky and glazed, as if he wasn't actually registering the sky he looked at.

"Hey Cal!" Ethan shouted. Calem looked down, completely confused. He looked around him and saw no one standing there, then he looked at Ethan and pointed at himself.

"Me?" He asked.

"Of course you! Is there another Calem here?" Ethan shouted a bit mad.

"Excuse me but, who are you?" Calem asked with such sincerity in his voice that everyone turned to Arceus.

"Ah, I forgot to mention, for him to fight with Darkrai he erased every single one of his memories, which means that all he currently knows is the stuff that is ingrained into his body," Arceus explained only to find out that everyone had left him already. "I'm a god yet no one respects me, its times like these when I wonder why I haven't destroyed this world yet…"

There they were, all climbing up Spear Pillar, Calem had already left his spot in the window and climber upwards, his friends found him sitting at the top, playing with his Pokémon. Arceus had joined them all and then they saw something they didn't expect, Calem laid down on the ground and stretched his hand upwards. He grabbed after the world, and then he looked at Arceus: "You should know better than anyone that I am a pretty good liar."

The next thing he felt was how everyone jumped on top of him, hugging him, Saber and Kate excluded, it was a good day.

**A.N: Well that's Arc one done, go Arc two! ^-^**


	17. Halloween Special Part 1

**A.N: I'll apologize first off for the lack of uploads, but school and a few personal things came up and I hardly found time to write. Chapter 17 is in the works but it will take a bit. Luckily I had the Halloween Special saved on my Computer for, you guessed it, Halloween! Tomorrow will be the ending of the Halloween Special, after all, today isn't Halloween yet ;). You'll understand why I uploaded this today though. Once again, apologies for the lack of uploads, enjoy!**

Elitist Academy Halloween Special Part 1

**Two Years Ago**

A figure in a black hood walked into a Pokémon center. He was of average height and when he pulled off his hood he looked incredibly young with disheveled brown hair. He looked fourteen, with alert dark brown eyes. The boy walked to the nurse and said: "I'd like a room for the night please."

"Of course," Nurse Joy replied, "I'd need your Trainer ID then and in about an hour your room will be ready. I recommend you to look at the sights of our beautiful Hearthome City."

"I'll do that, thank you for the advice," the boy smiled back after giving her his Trainer ID. And waiting for the formalities to be done. Nurse Joy took it, swiped it into her computer and typed in a few things before giving the ID back and saying: "Then I wish you a pleasant stay in Hearthome City. If you stay tomorrow as well you might see the great Hearthome Halloween Costume Party with the special guest, the current champion Lucas."

"That's something I can't miss, thank you for informing me," Calem said before walking out of the Pokémon center. Hearthome was a lively town, and saying that about a town in Sinnoh was quite a thing to say, because in contrast to Unova, where everything was bright and loud, SInnoh was relatively quiet, overlooking the mines and the port. Hearthome was the center of Sinnoh and the Halloween festival was legendary. Calem had not been here before because this was the first time he visited Sinnoh although he had met Lucas before, thanks to Brendan. Lucas was a very funny and down to earth guy and Calem enjoyed being with him, although Calem enjoyed being around every champion and former champion alike, though he had spent most of his time with Red. But Hearthome was a great place, the entire city bustling with activity to get ready for the Halloween festival. Children and adults alike, with their Pokémon partners running around and building things or going from shop to shop to buy something. Calem enjoyed watching the activity but then he saw a familiar figure sneaking along in the streets of the city, unnoticed despite walking so quickly. Calem snuck after him, watching him get into an alley and pull his scarf down. Calem looked at him exhale audibly before commenting: "So, difficult being a star?"

The person whirled around and his eyes shone in recognition, a smile forming: "Hey there Cal, how are you?"

"Pretty good, and you Red?" Calem asked, smirking.

"Not bad, not bad. Anyway, what brings you here?" Red asked.

"I think people would be more interested in knowing why YOU are here," Calem shot back.

"Uh…" Red hesitated, "well since it's you, I guess I can tell you."

"Tell me what?" Calem asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Lucas asked me to help him that was also the main reason why he planned to come here for the Halloween festival. So apparently in the last three or so years, the people have been getting nightmares after the Halloween Festival. That's also why they are holding this festival with renewed vigor and giving it their all, but Lucas can't help but think it had something to do with the root of Halloween. After all Halloween is a holiday celebrated to chase away bad spirits and Lucas thinks it has something to do with a spirit. Anyway, he called all the Champions and we decided to investigate a bit on our own, you want to go ahead and help?" Red explained.

"I was thinking about doing something while being here so sure, why not," Calem answered and looked out of the alley. Pumpkins were hung everywhere with carvings, psychic and ghost type Pokémon helping their trainers build stalls and decorate them, fighting types carrying the heavy material. It was a great festival, and it should stay in people's memories along with a good sleep, not bad dreams. When he turned back around Red had disappeared without a trace. Calem smiled, this meant that the champion's lone wolf attitude was welcomed. Calem walked out of the alley and pulled up his hood. He walked past stalls that had games already set up like ring tossing. The buildings themselves received a Halloween vibe with street artists covering them in Halloween drawings like a Pikachu in a vampire costume with a Umbreon in a witch costume next to it. The Pikachu looked incredibly cute with the sharp teeth and the Umbreon was complimented by the dark witch hat and the miniature broom stuck in it.

Calem admired the drawing when he noticed that the Pikachu's open mouth was actually a door for a book store. Calem walked into the book store to snoop around for some good books. Inside the smell was amazing, it smelt of books, paper that was freshly printed with a slight hint of leather from the book bindings and a small hint of chestnut from the shelves. The store had been decorated accordingly for the holiday and Calem looked around. The books were arranged in a strange way, not alphabetically in any way. It seemed like the books were stuck into the shelves if there was space and not arranged. So there were philosophical books like: 'Inside the mind of a Magikarp' and comedy's like: 'What does Diglett actually look like?' right next to each other. But Calem was more interested in the fiction and history books. He looked glanced at the titles of all the books before he noticed that the store clerk was nowhere to be seen. He looked around and at the back of the store he found the desk, but it was hidden behind books upon books. Calem looked at the books that were stacked high in front of the desk and found one interesting book: 'The History of Nightmares'. Calem grabbed it and leafed through it, in the middle of it he closed the book and looked franticly for the shop clerk. He ran around the store, before he noticed that there was a bell on the desk. Calem ringed it and instantly a chute opened from above the desk and a man fell down. He stood up, dusted himself off, rearranged his circular glasses and looked at Calem: "How can I help?"

"I'd like to purchase this book," Calem barely managed to get out in his fascination. He handed the clerk the book and the man looked over it.

"My, it has been a while since I saw this book, it costs 600," the clerk said.

Calem brought out his trainer ID that also worked as a credit card and held it at the sensor. It immediately deducted 600 and Calem grabbed the book. He walked out of the store and called out his Charizard.

"Charizard, do me a favor and fly up and use Gigas Tornado close to the Pokémon center, it should notify the others," Calem asked of his Charizard.

The black Flame Pokémon flew into the sky and disappeared quickly. Soon after a blue spiral made of fire appeared in the sky and everyone stopped what they were doing, some even came out of the houses to look at the spiral that disappeared soon after. Whilst others were enraptured by the spiral Calem ran to the Pokémon center, arriving to see the Champions and his Charizard standing in front of the entrance.

"So who called Calem?" Ethan asked.

Red was about to say something when Calem held up the book: "Guys, look at this, in this book it says something interesting, that might also be the key to the problem here."

Lucas grabbed the book and everyone gathered around him. He leafed through the book quickly, stopping at the same page Calem did and reading one sentence aloud for the Champions: "In Sinnoh's ancient text's it is indicated that nightmare's originate from Cresselia's alter ego, which was created by negative emotions in humans, soon gaining a solid form as a new Pokémon, known as Darkrai."

**A.N: I hope you enjoyed the story and wish you all a nice day! See you tomorrow :]**


	18. Halloween Special Part 2

**A.N: Part 2 is here! **

**JeffTheKiller: You'll have to wait and see Jeff :P**

**Anyway, I wish all of you a Spooky Halloween and wish you lots of candy (if you still go trick or treating of course ;)) and hope you enjoy the end of this special. **

Pokémon Halloween Special Part 2

Red, Ethan, Brendan, Lucas, Hilbert and Calem were sitting in Calem's room in the Hearthome City Pokémon Center, the book 'The History of Nightmares' in front of them. Calem had taken Hilbert with him and visited the shop again to search for another book that helped them with their understanding of Darkrai, but to no avail. And even Red, Ethan, Brendan and Lucas' search bore no fruit although they had gone through all of Hearthome city, searching through its library's, even asking Fantina for anything she might know. They had come back to the Pokémon center, utterly puzzled by this riddle set in front of them. A Pokémon created by negative emotions, a creature that created nightmares to live on, that was all it said. The scientist wrote that no matter how much he looked for clues on Darkrai he had not found anything to help him but a few stories that were orally passed on throughout the generations, thus he wrote the existence of Darkrai off as a myth, a legend. But the champions knew better than messing with legends, after all they had gained fame and glory due to these legends. Suddenly Hilbert turned to Lucas: "Hey, the former Champion of Sinnoh looked into myths and legends as a hobby right?"

Lucas immediately understood and ran out of the room, closely followed by the other Champions who gave Hilbert a pat on the back for his quick thinking. Lucas quickly occupied a phone while trainers started to notice who he was. The other Champions quickly pulled down their caps to cover their faces, or in Calem's case pulling down his hood, and they sat down at a table. Calem stood up and ordered them some drinks and some snacks while they waited for Lucas. The dining compartment of the Pokémon Center had also matched to the season, adapting a sleek black look with pumpkin lights and the occasional greens to compliment the orange and black. The furniture was in a sleek red, except for the seats themselves were covered in a green leather. The waited patiently, munching on their Munchlax cookies and sipping their drinks, in Red's Pikachu's case he ate some Poké-snacks and drank water. During their wait they saw a disheveled Lucas pass by, asking for a piece of paper and a pen and Ethan unnoticeably gestured him to go up to the room, where they would end up meeting again soon. The Champions finished their meal and walked past Lucas, who was jotting down notes while talking to a beautiful blonde lady and up to Calem's room.

They passed the rest of the time with casual conversations and shared stories for about an hour before Lucas entered the room. He carried a stack of paper with him and gave everyone else at least three pages per person. They glanced over the notes and Brendan commented: "Wow, she knows her stuff."

Everyone nodded silently in agreement while looking through the notes on Darkrai before they swapped pages. This went on until they had all read every word written by Lucas and turned to each other silently.

"This does not look good," Red broke the silence, "there is a lot written here and yet most points conflict, but one point stays the same, if someone has ever seen Darkrai, they have only seen a shadow of him and they could never make out a solid form. So this doesn't help us in our search to finding Darkrai…"

The situation looked even grimmer when Red summarized it and the Champions were thrown into silence yet again, but suddenly Calem grabbed a few papers and Ethan did the same thing. When they noticed that they had been searching for the same page they smirked at each other. The others looked puzzled but Ethan turned to them.

"It's simple, we don't look for Darkrai. We look for his counterpart, the bane of his existence, Cresselia. We don't even need to find her, we just need to lure her here, to ensure good dreams for the citizens of Hearthome City," Ethan explained.

Without hesitation they plotted a plan, it was a gamble, but this was a gamble they were willing to take.

**The Next Day**

Hearthome City was filled with noise since early morning, the stalls started to open although the City oriented program started in the early evening. Children already started to get their sugar high, already dressed up to look like their favorite Pokémon, and the Pokémon dressed up too look like all kinds of things, from their final evolution form to humans to even just everyday objects like a Pachirisu dressed up as a tree. It was quite the sight to behold, but this was just the beginning of the Hearthome City Halloween Festival. And albeit the day having started early for the citizens of Hearthome City, the day had started a lot earlier for the Champions. Lucas had flown away on his Staravia to Fullmoon Island with Hilbert aiding him. Ethan and Brendan had gone to Sandgem town to talk to Professor Rowan and Red and Calem had gone to Celestial town to meet Cynthia.

They both got off of their respective Charizard's and walked around before they heard a pleasant voice: "Red and Calem I presume?"

The two turned around and saw a beautiful woman, dressed in black with a coat over her black top and long black pants. Her long blonde hair decorated by black round things, which Calem had been warned not to ask about by Lucas more than once, and her piercing gray eyes staring at them.

"You presume right, is it fine if I call you Cynthia?" Red asked.

"Its fine, we're about the same age anyway," Cynthia smiled and the two Champions immediately knew that she was a down to earth person. Cynthia gestured them to follow and led them to her grandparent's house. Cynthia's grandparents were very kind people and they knew that their granddaughter had some things to discuss that were not for their ears, her younger sister not so much. Calem and Red observed how Cynthia explained the fact that there were things that she couldn't know yet, quite amused. Finally Cynthia's younger sister gave in and walked out of the house with the grandparents. Suddenly the room's atmosphere completely changed, from the happy and joyous demeanor they had shown, nothing remained, as if they had taken off a smiling mask.

"We came here to ask you for a favor," Red began, "we want you to gather Sinnoh's best trainers and we need you to help us chase Cresselia to Hearthome. It isn't a great plan, but we see no other means as she doesn't seem to be lured by anything and is quite evasive. Lucas and Hilbert, another Champion, are currently heading to Fullmoon Island and getting ready to send Cresselia towards the Sinnoh Region, we need you to help us make sure this works 100%."

"I'll do my best, but how does that help with Darkrai?" Cynthia answered after careful consideration.

"It doesn't," Calem said, "but it postpones the entire problem that might arise. We can't deal with Darkrai in just two days, we need a lot more time because there is little solid information on him. Since the goal is just to make sure that Hearthome doesn't end up in nightmares again, we decided to first use Cresselia, and use the time before the next Festival to deal with Darkrai himself."

Cynthia nodded in understanding before getting up and looking out of a window: "Why did you decide to help in a region that has nothing to do with you?"

Red saw a look on Calem's face that told him that Calem could answer this question better so he stayed quiet as he watched.

"Regions are just walls. They don't help us see the big picture. The regions are but excuses some people found to become leaders of groups because they were too egoistic. We are still all human and Pokémon aren't we?" Calem answered.

Cynthia was silenced by the answer Calem had given, the answer a fourteen year old had given. Red smiled and added something on:

"'We do have a lot in common.  
The same earth, the same air, the same sky.  
Maybe if we started looking at what's the same…  
… instead of what's different, well, who knows?'"

Cynthia listened carefully to Red's words before smiling and walking to the door. Red and Calem understood and smiled at her while standing up. They walked out of the house, just behind Cynthia who turned to them and said: "We should get going."

**2:00 PM, Hearthome City**

The day was chilly, but the streets were warm. Although it was noon the cold air prickled on Calem's skin as he flew to Hearthome, yet he knew that the people in the streets didn't feel that cold. The streets had been bustling with activity and Calem asked his Charizard to fly down and they landed in an alley. Calem recalled his Charizard and walked into the street. The past few hours Red and Calem had been helping Cynthia gather the Elite four and the Gym leaders to brief them in on the situation and it had taken quite a bit of energy. The plan had already been executed and Calem had seen what means they had employed. The last he had heard of Cresselia Calem had heard that she was being chased across Mt. Coronet and her arrival was expected to be in a few minutes. But suddenly Hearthome City's dark became dark. Calem looked at the clock in the middle of the plaza which still said 2:00 PM and didn't show any sign of malfunctioning. Calem noticed something immediately, this had been Darkrai, he knew Cresselia was coming, and he knew she was weak so she couldn't break through whatever it was that he had made, and had he given her time until nightfall she would have regained her powers.

Calem ran to the Pokémon center and quickly switched out his second team, for his primary team. Without hesitation he called everyone to action and they all lined up. They immediately understood the situation, barring Charizard who had experienced everything already. They followed Calem who walked through the streets. The citizens smiling at the show, thinking it was part of the city's program. Calem looked at all of his Pokémon and gestured at one small point. All of his Pokémon understood, Charizard and Garchomp were covered in a red aura as they Dragon Danced and Latios and Vee looked at the sky, calmly. The small sound of water dripping into a pond and suddenly Latios and Vee were engulfed in a white aura as they calmed their minds. Greninja and Sceptile already started their attack, using very accurate moves to indicate the spot everyone should hit and suddenly it began. Calem revealed his mega bracelet as Garchomp, Charizard, Latios and Sceptile mega-evolved. Charizard carried Garchomp along on his back to fly up and attack the spot as the others attacked from a long range. Outrage, Dragon Claw, Draco Meteor, Leaf Storm, Hydro Pump, and a pinkish Hyper Beam all attacking one spot, which shattered and suddenly the entire dark sky shattered. Calem called back his Pokémon and saw various trainers and their Pokémon in the sky.

It had been a true sight to behold, legendary trainers all in the sky of one Halloween Festival. Calem suddenly called out his Latios and Charizard. They flew up into the sky with him and Calem said: "Guys use psychic Pokémon and fire Pokémon to create a giant Pumpkin, we also need the phrase: Trick or Treat."

Everyone understood, it was to create the façade that this had been a part of Hearthome's program. In mere seconds the sky was filled by orange fire that was arranged into a pumpkin and the phrase 'Trick or Treat' beneath it. The citizens cheered at the display of teamwork and then Hearthome's actual program started. The sky had become darker and Calem wondered why when he had looked at the clock, the clock indicated that it was 5:00 PM, it had taken them three hours to break the barrier. Suddenly he felt some people walk up to him and he asked: "So where is Cresselia?"

"Somewhere here," Lucas replied. Calem turned around to the smirking faces of the other champions.

"So, plan succeeded I guess?" Calem asked and everyone's smirk turned into a wide smile.

**8:59 PM, Hearthome City**

Hearthome's program was about to end with the fireworks. The festival had been wonderful, games upon games, showcase matches, great stories and so on all within the span of four hours. But it was time to end the program and just enjoy the rest of the festival, which still had a lot more to offer. The ending firework had always been impressive, incredible colors and unbelievable forms. The Champions had gathered together with Cynthia and the Sinnoh Elite four and were looking at the sky, casual chat coming up. Suddenly, the first firework went off, and then another. Everyone's attention was enraptured by the flying fireworks. The rockets exploded and formed a green Turtwig face, a red Chimchar face and a blue Piplup face. Afterwards came a gray Starly, a yellow Shinx, and a fearsome blue Garchomp.

"Well, disaster avoided I guess," Calem said as he admired the fireworks.

"Yeah, but I have this weird feeling that we will be involved in another disaster with Darkrai and some others will have to help," Red commented, and boy, he could have changed his occupation immediately to fortune teller, because he was spot on.

**Somewhere in Hoenn**

A girl wearing blue rectangular glasses sneezed, her long black hair falling into even more of a disarray than her costume intended. She wore a white dress and depicted a ghost. She stopped walking and looked around, puzzled.

"Kate, you coming?" A girl asked.

"Yeah, coming!" Kate shouted and ran after her friends.

**Somewhere in Unova**

A boy with messy hair sneezed as he walked onto a pier. He moved his midnight colored hair out of his face and looked around.

"All aboard the ship to Kalos!" A sailor shouted, "Hey Saber, you coming along?"

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," Saber replied as he walked onto the ship.

**Somewhere in Kalos**

A girl with strawberry blonde hair sneezed. She righted her attire, a Delphox costume she had made with one of her best friends. When she looked for her wand, her friend handed it to her.

"What's up Serena?" The friend asked in her Eevee costume.

"Nothing much, felt like someone talked about me, let's go, else we leave Tierno and Trevor waiting, Shauna," Serena answered while grabbing the wand.

"Maybe it's Calem?" Shauna teased and Serena chased after her, blushing furiously.

**A.N: Okay, I hope you enjoyed the story, I'm sorry if the entire conclusion seems rushed, but I guess I'm still a bit inexperienced... Anyway, reviews are always appreciated and I wish you once again, a Spooky Halloween. This will be my Treat for you guys so please don't Trick me :]**


	19. Chapter 17: I'm sorry

**A.N: I am back! For now. This chapter got done about ten minutes ago so it might suck. I apologize for everything, but school was hard and I lost the data for this chapter which led to me forgetting all about this story, until I received the kind review from Alex. So I hope you enjoy the newest Series of Elitist Academy. **

Pokémon X and Y Elitist Academy Chapter 17: I'm sorry.

Royal Academy, standing tall and proud with its brick exterior that resembled a castle more than a school. A school for trainers to reach the utmost of their talents. If the students were to be crops, the school would be the healthy soil, and the teachers the fertilizer.  
But Royal Academy had been struck with a problem. Three months ago a student disappeared along with five members of the teaching staff. Coincidentally they had been the champions of their region. Although it had been a common occurrence for the champions to come and go as they pleased, they usually left behind a message, which hadn't been the case. Disappearing without a trace, as if they had never existed. Whenever the staff had been asked about the situation, no one answered. After a week the students learned to live with it and stopped asking questions, although their curiosity only grew. But if something disappears, it is bound to turn back up. That's what happened to them too, the champions returned.

Serena walked out of her room, into the living room of the shared apartment. She looked at the room next to her, Calem's room. The room had been cold, albeit not empty, it was cold and dusty. Serena couldn't bring herself to enter the room again, fearing all the suppressed feelings surfacing. Suddenly, the door of Calem's room opened, and a white fluffy Eevee walked out. Vee had been left behind by Calem when Calem had left. Serena didn't mind taking care of Vee, but the Evolution Pokémon had become very quiet. Whenever Serena saw Vee on the balcony of their dormitory Vee always looked at the horizon, waiting for his trainer to come back.

Serena turned away quickly and packed her bag. She grabbed some Poké food and poured it into Vee's bowl before leaving. Her first stop was the store to buy a bottle of water to get through the school day without dehydrating herself. The next stop on her list was the school itself, walking into the mansion like school and entering her classroom.

She chatted casually with friends, until the bell rang and her homeroom teacher Cynthia entered. The Blonde beauty wore casual attire in a blue sweater that protected her from the cold and long black pants, keeping her long legs hidden. Everyone sat down in their respective seats quickly when she said: "Alright class, I have an important announcement, we will have to go to the assembly hall for now, the principal will fill you in on details, follow me."

A wave of whispers emerged as the students left their luxurious classrooms decorated with white walls and a soft red carpet into the hallways to the assembly hall with red carpet floors and windows allowing sunlight in. More and more students flooded the hallways and trickled into the huge assembly hall, Professor Oak already standing on the elevated podium, a microphone in front of him.

The professor cleared his throat when he received the signal that the last class had entered and everyone slowly turned towards him.

"Hello students of Royal Academy. I am happy to see you students in such a plentiful number, all loving Pokémon and attending this school. Now you will probably wonder what this announcement is for, but we have received a notification yesterday to a request we had sent to the World Trainer Organization about three weeks ago. The request was granted and we are now proud to announce, the first international school tournament, the Festival of Celebi. The winners of the tournament will be greatly rewarded.

"The way to enter for each school will be by a team of 6 trainers being dispatched, the teams will be decided differently depending on each school. We Royal Academy has chosen to decide them by tournament, the top 6 joining the team. Now please watch, the participating schools."

A wall of school logos was projected behind Professor Oak and grabbed the attention of all students. Royal Academy's logo was in the center with the three birds, Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres. Surrounding Royal Academy were the logos of the other schools, they totaled three schools, logos unknown to them. One had the oulines of Raikou, Suicune and Entei, another Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf and finally Thundurus, Tornadus and Landorus.

Silence reigned as the students registered the emblems, but the projection soon disappeared and something new was projected. It was a bracket, four schools duking it out first, and then another team fighting against the winning school for the grand prize.

"Now you can see that this tournament set-up is atypical, but it helps keep the tournament interesting. It is also a good addition due to the members of the final team. Now I cannot disclose any information on them, but what I can say is that they are a great challenge and it is quite the honor of having them fight a round. The final battle is of course a mock battle, after all winning the final battle is going to be harder than beating all of the teams from the opposing schools combined. The representatives we, Royal Academy will send out, have not been decided yet, but all staff members have voiced their recommendations. The final list will be published in three months so I hope everyone works hard to be a part of the team.

"Now to a less pleasant topic. As most of you might know, three months ago a student and five of the teaching staff have disappeared, each of them being the champion of their respective region. A week ago we have received a message from one of them, Red."

As those words were spoken the entire room was quiet. No one dared to move a muscle and waited expectantly.

"Red's message is as follows:

Dear Professor,

First and foremost, allow me to apologize. We, the champions, have had no intention of disappearing for such a long time, nor without message, but due to the dire circumstances we did not have the luxury of telling anyone. Now allow me to apologize for another thing. I, or rather we, would like to apologize to the entire populace.  
We discovered indications of a new danger approaching a week before our disappearance and went as quickly as possible to deal with it, but it took longer than expected. Even with our combined effort we didn't manage to hold them back much, so we decided to use a trump card as our last ditch effort. This message has been written before our use of this trump card. The reason for this is that our final attempt will come with a great sacrifice, so great that we have only theorized the method, fearing what consequences it might bring. I would also like to apologize to all those who knew and loved Calem. Calem has bought us time with his valiant sacrifice to set this method up, and we can but hope that his sacrifice will not be in vain.

Farewell Professor,

Red."

**A.N: Now who said MCs cannot die? George R. R. Martin didn't. I don't either. **


End file.
